Dagobah Slip Stream
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: Takes place during NJO series. Not your typical throw it in and mix it up story, but you'll like it, trust me.
1. Part 1

*Story is a what-if based out of the new _Star Wars_ series, _The New Jedi Order_. Many characters and ideas involved belong to _George Lucas_ and the other _Star Wars_ authors, but many belong to my individual imagination. Please ask be fore borrowing my ideas. Thank you. *

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part One

She stood back watching the tall creature through the window.

He was tall, dark and humanoid. But his tattoos, cuts, scars, and implants marked him as a Yuuzhan Vong. And a powerful one at that.

He was not her quarry, though. No, her quarry was running recklessly through the halls toward this man. That was why she was watching this man.

This Warmaster...thing was ridiculing her target's mother. She almost couldn't handle it. Just sitting there doing…She felt Jacen's confidence wavering. 

Stand firm, Jacen…

Her Master told her; something pivotal was to happen in the near future. And it would involve Jacen, centrally. Thus **Cas** had been sent to play Guardian Angel…er, Jedi. 

She watched her unwitting charge. She pushed her personal Force-bubble -or Aura, as her master liked to call it- out. First it tingled over his mother lending her strength before Cas called it back.

The healing would break her cover and, as much as it pained her to leave the Princess like that, it was necessary that her people remain hidden at all costs.

She her power push against his, a gentle rubbing, tingling pressure pushing against the bubble he was trying so desperately to deny. She felt him pull the Force, taking some of her, too. She shrugged it off that happens sometimes.

Now it was her time to sca-doo. 

Dagobah was calling. Her home was beckoning. 

-It was time to go.


	2. Part 2

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Two

He stood over the auditorium. This Kyp was hard to follow.

Kyp's flying was good. Kyp's Force-sense a little better.

But _he_ had been flying with Kyp's Dozen for the past two weeks and this 'Master' hadn't noticed his _presence_. 

But that wasn't what Xan was considering. He was wondering at the man's logic. He had the right considerations, thoughts, maybe. But his results were insane. 

Undercutting his own Master! It was ludicrous! The old Masters would have him Restricted after his first move. On Report if he didn't head off his….

Wait. Durron was moving. He had two minutes to reach his lobby post… Then two Solos stood. 

He added another two minutes.

Kyp was shaking his head as he entered the Lobby. Xan continued to play 'unnoticeable' as Kyp walked past, barely looking at him.

They would Rendezvous at the North Crater Tap Caf in ten minutes then continue to the ship. From there they'd go to the temporary base, then rejoin the Dozen 'on patrol'.

The Crater was…interesting. Half way up the wall was a red bar. Above it was black with neon orange, yellow, and blue spotlights hidden behind the walls. The lower section was a red tinted gray and the floor was a gray tinted amber. 

It was Dark and musty. And it smelled!

The room was filled with a light haze and the floor was hidden by a thick, gray, sourceless smoke. For that Xan was glad, he was half frightened by the thought of what might actually be covering the floor.

Kyp was in the back in a small round booth. Xan sat down across from him.

"Ken." Kyp said to his wingman. Xan looked up. He gave off his best, 'I'm brash, young and I'm dim-witted but-I-can-kill-on-the-stick' appearance.

He could almost feel the 'honest' humble youth he was radiating.

"Thanks for the cover in the meeting." Kyp clapped a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Kyp's own looked like they were hiding a cruel joke from his fellows, as usual. "I wish all my partners were as faithful."

If only the man had a clue.


	3. Part 3

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Three

Her eyes were glued to the Heads Up Display.

She sat watching her charge, Jaina Solo, soar across the screen. 

She like all of her fellow 'Masters of Balance' had taken a charge and watched over them. 

It was all they could do except sit on their thumbs.

Their Masters had ordered them:

No direct action. **_Yet_**.

Thus they had decided to protect those that _could _take direct action. Any thing from saving their life to giving the subtle nudge. 

She sat toward the edge of the system in the _Aii_. 

__

Aii was her Jedi _Stealth_-class Scout ship. It looked, from the outside, like a J-type 327 Nubian transport, painted matte-black.

But it was sleek, quick, and agile, with Jedi modifications and some not-so-Jedi weapons. But she couldn't go into battle unarmed.

Maybe the Old Ones could, in their time. (Which was probably why they were all dead.) But no one showed Jedi that much respect anymore.

Zii liked the _Aii_. Mostly because she had spent most of the past few months on it, following Jaina and the rest of Rogue Squadron from place to place. Fight to fight. And, besides that, Aii was her mother's name.

Her grip on the arm rest tightened as she listened to the comm chatter. "Eleven, Break Starboard." She cried, she didn't worry about getting caught. The simple fact was that they would never influence her. But she sure could influence them. She isolated the voice that had cried out her warning. She might have need of her later.

"Rogues…" It was the Colonel's voice. Her comm connection was fussing. "…get clear!"

"Sticks…get clear!"

"GO…! Ejection! Ejection!"

Zii slid deep into the Force. She would need it to help Jaina. She searched for the greatest Force presence -besides her own- that was in distress.

She wrapped her awareness around it. She pulled at it. She moved Jaina away from the crumbling Bothan Assault Cruiser, toward safety. 

She felt Jaina's hope dimming. Any trainee worth his lightsaber's focusing crystal knows that once you loose hope, you start to loose strength. Some times life.

She reached _into _Jaina. Into her life, her personality, her hopes and dreams. But more than that, into the Force, she looked at the Force through Jaina's eyes.

A new experience, for sure.

Pushing that aside she reached out to the presence Jaina felt was most familiar and opened the connection.

Zii felt Jacen _Brush_ her, for a moment before a more familiar presence push her back. Zii _saw_ Cas, Jacen's guardian and her best friend, _move_ her to the side.

Together in silence they watched the twins meet, share and separate. One twin alerted the other strengthened. 

In a moment of pride, Zii didn't see the explosion's shock wave hit her ship.


	4. Part 4

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Four

He walked slowly.

This was his test? To track the ancient Master Zinx and not get caught.

He'd been following the elder Master around the complex forest compound for thirty minutes and he was surprised how much he had underestimated the man. The Master was stronger than he looked. He had great endurance, and intelligence!

The Master had a great knowledge of the base, trees, and hidden buildings, and ways to rid one's self of a tail. But the man had not worked hard enough…

Nii watched the hooded figure disappear into a side alley, or what passed for one in their forest haven. He followed in time to see the man hurriedly turn a corner far down the street. He ran after him, Lightsaber in hand.

And hit a tree. He hit the ground with a solid _thwunk_ and lay there, dazed.

A hooded figure appeared above him. "Good try, apprentice-" He spoke in the coded growls and whimpers he called a language. It was Master Ra, Nii's personal hero.

The Wookie that had figured out how to be all that is Jedi, and not appear week. The one that had the key to what Nii felt was one of his last puzzles before Knighthood. 

Another figure appeared. "-But I do believe you are caught," that somber tone -yet some how joking- had to be Master Kai, his master, Kyl's, male twin.

Master Zinx, head of the academy, looked down at him. The only child of the even older, and now desist, Master Thon he looked like a sickly-green Triceratops without horns. "Child, your eyes will deceive you if they can. Do not trust them."

"Stretch out with your other senses. The Force is your most honest ally, use it." His own Master finished.

Kia looked mischievously at his older sister "Sister, this is your most advanced apprentice this season? I'm shocked." Kai commented.

"Do not scold me, brother. You know as well as I do the number of my apprentices that have become fine Knights."

"He, sadly, is just not ready to join those ranks just yet. I have a few things to teach him still." She frowned then gave the small twisting of lips she called a smile. "Maybe the hand of one of my Knights is needed. I think I know which one, too." She turned and began to walk away. Doubtlessly to make the necessary arrangements. 

Nii saw a teal robe out of the corner of his eye. It was Master Onyx, the youngest of the Masters, was the target of many of a young male trainee's crush. She was a beautiful young blue Twi'lek female. And a sight to behold when wielding her red Lightsaber.

So all of the Masters had come to see his grand mistake.

She smiled at him, like she could read his thoughts. She held out his Lightsaber to him. "Come, young one, We need to talk." He looked up at her. 

"Your sister, Zii, my first apprentice to become a Knight has been hurt." She held up a hand to stall him. "I do not know how badly but she is still guarding her charge." The Master gave him the feeling she smiled for a second, "But we both know she could be loosing her life's blood and stay on target."

"What am I to do, Master Onyx?"

"Go to your chambers, meditate on the Force and send what strength you can to your sister. Be wise in your ways." She said in the way of a good-bye and left him with the other masters.

There was no conversation amongst them. They just watch him leave.


	5. Part 5

*Contains many loosely quoted passages from _Star by Star _and _Balance Point_* 

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Five

She watched the big Weequay pick up his drink and walk over to her 'ride'. 

She knew what he was going to ask. She knew where they would go once they refused him.

She knew that was were she had to get, within the next three days, and that the _Millennium Falcon_ was the only ship that could get her there in time.

She saw an anonymous woman walk into the room. Wow, how the woman looked like Syn. Syn was her apprentice, whom Cas had left on Jacen's tail.

Sure, Syn was only an apprentice it had been hard to leave her alone on a case. But the Academy's Master had said it would be good. And Syn was the only one with the foreknowledge and experience to accomplish Cas's mission, the way Cas wanted, without Cas actually being there.

She watched the Weequay, Plaan, get up and walk away to find two others to talk to.

She watched Han and Leia converse for a while and, thanks to Force-hearing, she heard them decide to wait one more day, then go to Coruscant. 

It would be close, but she could make it.

'Red' and 'Meik' stood and left the Big Boom. Moments later they were followed at a 'discrete distance' by Leia's Jawa-sized bodyguards. She then stood and followed them. She followed the Noghri to where the _Falcon_ was docked under the name _Longshot_.

She stopped to wait until Leia or Han showed up. She used the time to re-check her disguise. 

Curly blonde hair in a high ponytail, full white contacts with blue/green irises and pale face paint to hide her tan. She looked almost exactly like Syn.

Her royal blue tunic was tucked into light brown combat pants, and secured with a black belt, tucked into black ankle high boots.

There, Leia was walking around to check the Sensor dish. She took a steadying breathe, fixed her emotional and Force mask in place, and walked forward with a long, confident stride.

The first Noghri, Meewalh, noticed her when she was more than twenty meters away and told his master of her approach.

"Hello!" She called up to Leia. "Can I talk with you? I need a ride to Coruscant. Can I catch one with you?"

"I don't know." Leia said looking around the hangar. Han walked down the entry ramp, with his blaster held at ready. Attracted to her voice like a moth to a flame.

She put her hands up, her blaster hanging heavily on her blaster belt, clearly out of her hands.

"What does she want, Red?"

"A ride to Coruscant."

"She paying?"

"Of course." Cas answered for Leia. "50,000 creds." 

He smiled roguishly. "She got a name?"

"Misc." She said, smiling seductively, eyes only for him.

Keeping with her act Leia sidled over to Han and slid her arm around his waist and glared at Cas. Han slid his arm across her shoulders. "We'll think it over, where can we contact you?"

"I'll be at the Big Boom. If I see one of your two midgets I'll come. That'll keep any tail off of all of us." She winked and walked away, her gait exaggerating her small tight butt, strong shoulders and slim legs. "Safety first."

They'd probably make her wait an hour or two. This gave her time to send a transmission to a message box for her Masters on Dagobah, gather a few clothes and weapons hidden for her in places around Nova Station. And alert agents on Coruscant. She couldn't wait to see her Youngsters. -Youngsters are Padawans and Pre-Padawans in line for training and attention from a Knight. 

The 'midget' appeared exactly two hours later. Twenty-three hours after that they were cruising at top speed to Coruscant.

They arrived at Coruscant as Rogue Squadron was rising to meet the _Sweet Surprise_, the ship Han and Leia were following. They rose to follow the Squadron as Colonel Darklighter was explaining it was a random search. The _Surprise_ was starting to run, carrying a thousand refugees.

They all listened in pensive silence listening to a series of increasingly senior officers spoke. In the end the Planetary Defense Force Commander, demanded an explanation from Han.

"So, basically, you're telling me you've got a bad feeling about these guys?"

Han winced "That's about it, General."

"Colonel Darklighter," The old Commander said, " you know who this is?"

"General Rieekan, yes, sir."

"Good. I'm ordering you to keep that ship out of the mine shell. You understand? You have your orders. Rieekan out."

Cas felt a feral stirring in the Force. Voxyn. The Force screamed at her. She had been warned about them from the deployed Knights, warned about these Force killers. Needless to say, she was alarmed.

Looking at Leia, she felt it, too. The lady in question reached up and opened a comm channel.

"Colonels Celchu and Darklighter, this is Leia Solo. Your men will find more than smugglers on board. There may be a voxyn." Han looked over wide-eyed, but she ignored him and waited.

"Copy," Gavin said. "Voxyn?"

"Yuuzhan Vong monsters, Jedi-killers," Leia explained. "Stay away from something that looks like an eight-legged reptile. Far away. These things spit acid and screech blast waves. Maybe they do worse."

Moments later they received a call back from Colonel Darklighter. "Leia, how'd you say to kill these things?"

"Things?" Both women echoed.

"Four." 

Han groaned.

Cas listened politely as they made plans to deal with it. She watched as Leia grabbed her Lightsaber and went aft. She knew the Noghri would be there, too.

She and Han watched over the cam feed as they faced the Voxyn and as Leia tempted them out. 

The last thing she saw before going aft herself was the Noghri falling. And the first thing she saw as she rushed in was Leia stumbling back and falling.

"Leia, What's happening back there?"

Cas snatched up Leia's lightsaber and thumbed it back on.

"Go, Han." She said it with the most confidence she had allowed her self on the whole trip. The _Falcon_ moved forward. But two voxyn were in the hold. She closed the outer door.

"Han," She said through the enter ship comm. "There are two here, and I ask, as representative of my people, let us take one. We will find its weakness, if there is one."

Han looked up at the mini holo-screen, seriously considering. "What ship?"

"The one three over to Port, the _Liberty_."

They were in space, once again floating around Coruscant, before Han spoke to her again. "So, What do we do with you?"

"Take me with you. I spoke with my superior, they say it is not time for me to reveal our hand. The Future has changed, my task has changed with it."

"You almost sound like a Jedi." Han remarked with a grin. He frowned. "You seemed familiar with Leia's Lightsaber, back there. You aren't…?"

She smiled. "My people believe in the old ways. And any one who can duel is held in the esteem of their peers. Honor, honesty, and Justice are key to life." Her eyes became cool, cautious for a moment. "That is all I can say… for now."

"Alright, Alright." He raised his hands. "You can stay. Just keep out of the way and keep your mouth shut."

"I'll keep your secrets, You keep mine." He finished.

They smiled.


	6. Part 6

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Six

She sat in the aft hold with the rest on the _Millennium Falcon_ with the others from Eclipse.

Han had recovered from the injuries he had sustained on Hapes. Han, Leia, Cas and those young Knights left from Anakin's expedition were now on their way to Borleias in the shadow of the _Lusankya_.

Cas got up to make sure everything was bolted down in case of the need for evasive maneuvers. Something flashed in the back of her mind. Instinctively she latched on to it and dug.

One of the specific Force-gifts she gained from slaying her brother was precognition. Intuition that allows her to react quicker and see the truth in situations.

It was what gave her a step up in politics. The only bad thing was focusing on this gift took her concentration. The only symptom was her lack of outer focus.

She 'awoke' to see Ganner and Alema Ra standing above her talking where she couldn't hear them. "… you okay?" Ganner asked. She ignored him and fixed her gaze on Alema Ra.

"You were entering the hold and you collapsed. Ganner caught you." The woman supplied. Cas looked at the man and nodded her thanks before getting up to move away. Then she stopped.

"Have everyone strap in and you two get to the blaster turrets." She left to her quarters. She had to be ready when the landed on Borleias. She had orders to carry out and a man to speak with.

Cas felt Han and Leia leave the _Falcon_ with the young 'Knights' 

She stepped out of the hold and smiled as she felt Luke Skywalker's joy at seeing Han and Leia and his students. She smiled and waited until they were through. Then she would take her leave of the Solo's.

Her Youngsters would be there soon. She had to be ready for them. -Youngsters are young Padawans-not yet apprentices-that get special attention from a Knight. Every 'Master-of-the-Circle' Knight had at least four.

As Master of Politics she got eight, of assorted ages. Padawans with temperaments suited for Politics aren't as rare as they once were. This told her that in the near future there would be great need for Knights that could mediate problems and lead people. And that She, as Master of Politics, would be at the head of there order. But that was neither here nor there.

The Youngster program was set up to allow bonds to form amongst Jedi and give the young ones mentors. Parent surrogates to look to when needed.

She was happy to oblige, especially with the Academy's strict codes on mating. Two Sith-spawned children born by a cloned woman that was impregnated with the Emperor's seed and you'd think the world was over. 

"Listen," Luke said. "Wedge is getting quarters set up for you. You have time to clean up a little. But we all need to talk to you."

Han gave him a curious look. "Who's 'we all'?"

"The Insiders."

"General Antilles." Wedge looked up from where he was in the lounge to see a young man in a New Republic Navy Lieutenant uniform. He, Mara, Luke, Leia and Han were all there. The new arrivals, Han and Leia, were eating.

They had all stopped talking when the man entered. Wedge stood and returned the boy's salute. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir we just let a ship enter the atmosphere."

Wedge raised a skeptic eyebrow, "I do believe this is common practice."

"Sir, no one remembers giving it clearance." 

*Author Notice: -This part of the Story focuses more or less on Cas. 

-I will write more on the Dagobah Slip Stream and its efforts in the War against the Vong. Probably under many titles because I'm going to end a segment of the Saga as I decide it is enough.

-I am planning tales about its founding, and it's many other characters. You only have to show me you like it. Name a character and I will weave you a tale about his or her contributions in any part of the Academy's existence. Just show me you like it. I might even do it with out waiting for you opinions, though I assure you they are most appreciated.


	7. Part 7

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Seven

"Sir we just let a ship enter the atmosphere."

"So? I do believe this is common practice."

"Sir, no one remembers giving it clearance."

Wedge noted Luke's eyebrows going up but didn't look at him. "Where is it landing?"

"Pad 23-East."

"Thank you, dismissed."

He saluted Again. "Aye, aye, sir."

Luke and the others stood just inside the building as a ship landed. 

There was a woman waiting for it. She wore black boots tucked under baggy black trousers and a white tunic. Over the tunic was a sleeveless kind of dark green armor that was solid until her hips then split into two loincloth-like tails. She had a thick black leather belt around her waist and a light green headband. Over her shoulders was a black-lined green cloak.

She had long chestnut colored hair. It was all collected low on her back except for two braided forelocks and a light sprinkling of bangs across her forehead. She stood 1.52 meters, not very tall. Her skin was a light brownish color, like she worked out side a lot with out sun protection, but her eyes were her most startling features.

They were solid light mint green, like her headband, with pink spots and black slits where her pupils would be.

She was dressed in the way of the old order. The style they used during the Sith Era. When you never knew when you would be called into battle, therefore you were always on alert. 

The only problem with the picture, besides her eyes, was her Lightsaber. Hers was almost twice as long as it should have been and some strange design he had never seen. That was new. He thought there had been strict codes on Lightsaber designs. Maybe he had missed something…

They all stood and watched as a ship landed. It was a glossy black, sleek with silver lines emphasizing joints in the metal. It had small wings toward the aft and is bow was pointed. An adult and a few children came down the ramp.

Cas knew the ship when she saw it, it as a J-type 327 Nubian, a ship usually reserved for the royalty of Naboo. 

Cas knew that in their people's early days it had needed ships, and had needed them in secret. And that her kind had been closely aligned with the Queen of Naboo and that this woman, Queen Amidala, had provided for them. This ship, the first they had received, was named in her honor, the _Padme_.

The first person off the ship was a Wookie. Quwil, her fur-brother, and apprentice, that her mother had saved on her retreat from Imperial Center. Qwuil was a faithful friend. Quwil was the one that had coaxed her out of her father's Darkness and that of her brother's death. The only one that cared for her after her mother died.

Next was a nine year old Rodian carrying an infant male Nikto in her arms with two young humans, one boy-6, one girl-7 in tow.

A moment later twelve StarFighters landed. They looked like older X-Wings, T-65's.

The First one out of a Fighter was a young woman. She had blonde hair pulled up in to a curly ponytail and crystal blue eyes. She was dressed like Cas, except this woman didn't have a headband and her cape lining and armor were shades of crimson red.

Next was a dark skinned human man, dressed like that woman, except he had royal blue. His hair was short with a few braids hanging down in a few places.

She knew them, of course. Syn- her apprentice and Kir -the captain of her guard.

A male Bothan -about tewlve, and a twin female Twi'leks about eleven landed next. They were dressed in the light tan pants and tunics with brown over cloaks the New Republic's Jedi Order was known to use.

Cas looked at Kir and glared. They had not been cleared to fly yet and he knew it.

Then seven more fighters landed. Six were Guardsmen, those Jedi Militarian Police and Intelligence Commando's assigned to protect members of The Circle.

She recognized them as those assigned to her by their uniforms. You could always spot a guardsman when he wore civies. They're always-attentive posture- similar to that of Imperial Stormtroopers gave them away when they stood among a group of … well basically anyone else.

These, hers, wore gray/blue capes, trousers, tunics, and boots with slightly bluer leather armor. They held their Helmets under their arms. They were Centurion Helms the color of their armor with feathers matching their other clothes in a ridge across their tops. The guards held them under their arms. 

The last was Nii, a dark skinned apprentice to her old Master, Kyl. He looked around his unnervingly blue eyes settled on her and he smiled.

He is her best friend, Zii's, younger brother. But that didn't mean she liked him. And his Playboy act didn't help the situation any.

__

Maybe slaying her own little brother wasn't really an accident. Maybe brothers were evil. Maybe they were…

No, she knew where these thoughts lead and where they were from. They were Dark side -and adolescent- nonsense, that tried to spring up when ever she felt distaste toward any male. Unlike Mara Jade she had not been completely able to over come her father's training. But she had always been on the side of the Light and planned to stay there.

She watched as he came over in their Master's signature green armor, with out the Knight/Master-hood head band, of course. "Knight Cas, Our Master has sent me into your care. She believes the Knights of the Circle of the Masters of Balance will all be here in the near future. That includes my sister who I am to care for."

"She doesn't thing I would care for my best friend?"

"She thinks you will be to busy with other affairs." He looked over her shoulder for emphasis at the people exiting the building, coming directly to them.

"You, young Padawan-apprentice, act like I can not sense things around me." She glared down her nose at him. "Do not assume. Know, then act." He bowed, apologizing. "If you are here with me you will act like my apprentice. Go now and dawn the proper attire, Syn will show you." He bowed again and she waved him over to the other little crowd of Jedi.

"We will talk later, my Young Ones," She said as she shooed them toward the ship. "Go back with Syn and Nii. I need to settle a few things then you may join me." Cas turned as Wedge, Luke and Han neared with Mara and Leia a little behind them with Ben. 

She waved her guards to let through and bowed formally, as was required when meeting a Master for the first time. Luke returned that.

"You are the Skywalker?"

"Yes." He said recovering smoothly. He had only stared a few moments, not as long as many in the Insiders, except Wedge, he noticed. It was almost like Wedge had known she was there when Leia and the others hadn't

"Misc?" Han asked surprised.

She nodded. "I am Cas Shik'rican, a representative of my people. I have been asked to offer you our help" Her gaze was riveted on Luke. 

"What are you offering?" he asked.

Voices started in Luke's head. 'Not there.' 'Come here' 'this way' 'not yet' 'no please' 'turn away' 'its not here' 'there she is' Short sentences coming from all different directions. Luke tried to follow them and then he realized. 

He looked at Cas. An odd little smirk slid onto her face. 'You are not the only one with gifts.' The Republic Jedi present were all standing there, with their mouths agape.

She coughed, hiding another smirk, and spoke. "My people have ships, materiel and connections on most civilized worlds."

"Which worlds?"

"No." Mara said from behind the man, she had moved forward behind Luke. "You can not except her help."

"Why not?"

"She is a Sith. Trained by Palpatine himself." Mara glared at her, daring her to prove she was right.

"Can people not change, Mara? I was still young when my mother took me and we abandoned Imperial Center-"

"You were still young when you destroyed your twin brother."

"-When my mother was destroyed, by my people, for her vileness. They saved me. They recognized me. A member of the Light, trained in Darkness but not yet corrupted. And one, Master Kyl, took me on as her personal charge and Padawan-apprentice. I owe everything to her. And that is why I am still here." She sighed. "I was only asked to offer you things you might need. If you wish I will leave."

Wedge stepped forward. "I am commander of this site. I say you should settle in for a while, while we talk about your offer." She nodded. "But first," he said, "Tell me about these Starfighters, they don't look exactly… right."

She smiled, "Only a true X-Wing jockey would notice. No these are modified Jedi Star Fighters. They look like older X-Wings, Incom T-65's, I believe, but that is only a shell over the real StarFighter. Our Master of Engineering had come up with them along with their astromechs, R2-XJ's."

"First he had mounted concussion missile launchers and hyper-drives on the Jedi Star Fighter. Then he made the X-Wing 'cover' and mounted that on the Star Fighter." 

"The X-Wing cover had its own Proton Torpedo launchers and its laser cannons intensified those of the Star Fighter and allowed it to fire skitter shots."

"The Star Fighter Pilot could also blow the X-Wing covering and have the more agile Jedi Plane to fly with its weapons and a distraction-the cover's explosion. But that was only to be used in extreme cases." She reached over to the Fighter Nii had been Piloting, her Star Fighter, and pulled out the Astromech. "This is Bruiser, he's an R2-XJ. They were designed after your own little buddy, Luke, but made to be specially attuned to their pilot and manipulable by the Force."

Wedge nodded. "Interesting. These are for Jedi?"

"Yes, they work best with a Jedi at the helm but, theoretically, anyone could fly it."

He nodded. "Get settled." He waved to a near by Flight Officer. "He will show you to suitable quarters." 

And they all left Cas, to answer her Masters with out answers


	8. Part 8

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Eight

"Remember Padawans. Motive and Intentions. Those are the key to determining the side one is serving." Cas spoke to Syn and Nii in the 'Jedi Hangar'. She sat on her Fighter's Port Wing while they sat cross-legged on the ground.

She saw her Padawans sit straighter as the finally noticed Master Skywalker eavesdropping. She was secretly pleased to see Syn, the older of the two, straighten first.

"If you use a Sith Amulet to kill one person, you would think it evil, wouldn't you? But if my intention is to save a planet of people, but I must kill one person, it's the side of the Light. So says our council," She stood and moved around some. "If I use that same Amulet to kill that same person, my intention is still to save a planet of people, but my motive to become a hero and gain status, gain more power. Then it is the side of Darkness I serve."

She began to stretch and they took the queue that the lecture was ending and stood, too. "But remember, my Padawans, the decision is not always clear cut. Dark Paths can have Light results, though mostly as side effects. At the same time the Light Path will always appear Sith to someone."

"Still, until you reach the level of Knight watch those of higher rank around you. And even after, seek wise council." She motioned to the captain of her guard. Kir came over with practice sabers.

They were, when activated, light filled plasteel tubes with little balls on the end. If the tips make contact with any surface they give small stinging charges. Not enough to kill, but you know when your hit. Allowing realistic practice without real injury.

The confusion on Nii's face told her he hadn't seen them before. But he didn't question as she strapped her sword on. Instead he silently followed her example. 

"These are Agamarian BlastSwords." 

His eyebrows went up questioningly. "We're doing live practice dueling? I mean, not with droids?"

"Yes. If Kyl has not begun you yet there has been reason, but she didn't send any practice droids with you. Thus I must conclude she wants you to begin live practice."

She drew her sword and showed him how to activate his. "We will begin slowly." She lunged at him with an aching lack of speed, allowing him to anticipate her. 

He blocked it back and forced it away. Not very graceful, but he would only gain skill with practice. She tried a few different things, testing him slightly, letting him know she was evaluating him. She stopped. "That was a good warm up. Now I will each you a few basic drills. One." She moved to the first position.

She looked at Nii. He wore his hair short with a small tail in back and a small braid coming down behind his right ear. Yoda's male apprentices and his apprentices' male apprentices wore their hair like that while they were being trained. Kyl had been one of Yoda's few female trainees.

Yoda's line, as it was refereed to even though it had a proper-discipline name, was known for its Boldness and greatness. Producing Masters like Qui-Gon Jin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and countless others. The loyal, strong too, but disobedient or stubborn.

His hair. His Master. His clothes. His lineage. It was all clear. He would be strong and respected.

Her bloodline would never enjoy the clarity or respectability like Nii's. She was 'unnatural'…

Palpatine's pet Kaminoan cloners had engineered her mother. They had taken samples from Mace Windu and Nejaa Halcyon to give a Force-strong, made-to-order female apprentice for the Dark Lord.

-The Halcyon line had been known for its Mind tricks, courage and lack of telekinesis. Many- except the descendants of the line- had forgotten their other gift. The ability to take power from someone else's Force attacks and channel it for Telekinesis. Unfortunately she hadn't inherited that gift.

-Mace Windu had been the first of his family to have a high enough midi-chlorian concentration to enter training. He was strong in the Force and had been known only for his loyalty, power, wisdom and fast thinking. Not bad traits.

So, obviously Her mother had been one of the best, most powerful of the Emperor's trainees. 

Her mother often killed her lesser apprentices when they lost to her in practice. This, her cunning and ruthlessness, had gained her the Emperor's notice. Once she had his eye, she seduced him. To bring herself greater power and favor she had bore him twins. But not just any twins, Jedi twins.

The Emperor had basically dismissed her mother after that. Giving her systems to terrorize. He raised and trained her and her brother. Teaching them different languages, some -like that of the Sith- that hadn't been used in generations, they gained technical skills, mechanical and weapons systems experience, advanced Math courses, ship piloting, any thing the old man could think of.

(This had inspired the Academy's Masters to instill the breeding program. Jedi are not allowed to Love, but they have to continue their lines. They would mix bloodlines to give future generations traits they would need to succeed. Though, secretly, she though it had occurred to the Masters long ago and she had just been the excuse they needed.)

He had them fight often in practice. She had always been the victor. But that was expected. Her gifts were those of Force-combat and his of Force-negotiation.

And when her mother returned. Made her connections to Cas and her intentions clear, Cas had agreed to go with her mother. But on their way to fetch her mysterious brother, the boy that she had trained against stood up to them.

He threatened her mother. But Cas, being Cas, couldn't let anyone take her mother without a fight. So she had challenged and killed her brother.

When her brother died she had felt his spirit brush past. The blood on her hands had burned. That day she had fallen into a comma no one could explain.

But when she had woken up the world had taken a larger scale of perception. She had absorbed some of her brother, giving him some of her self, forming their bond. He still whispered in her ear. It wasn't as bad as it had once been, though. But that didn't matter now. Now, She was dueling Nii, with a fake blade.

"Your good at this, Master." The glee in his voice, the smile on his face, reminded her how much younger Nii was than her. She was almost twenty-six years old. Her father had died on the Second Death Star on her eighth birthday.

Nii had been part of the subsequent baby-boom.

"Of Course." She said as she parried and spun gracefully. "I've had to be."

"Gee. Was your brother that much of a challenge?"

That froze her in her tracks. That had been over fifteen years ago, would she never live it down? And the causality with which he said it!

"Padawan." She said. Her voice was low and even, something between a purr and a growl. It was the voice she used when she killed.

She was secretly pleased when he jumped. She heard more than saw Syn and Kir stop their practice. Kir didn't turn his Blastsword off, probably afraid she'd attack her Padawan.

But she didn't go for easy targets; He should know that by now. The old, familiar Dark smirk she had worn well into her early teen years crossed her face. She quickly hid the expression.

She had learned quickly just how far she could creep-out her bodyguard before he took action. And that smile was over the line.

Go figure.

"Young Padawan," Her voice came out low and forceful again, she was pleased. Until it cracked and betrayed what she was feeling.

"Do you think there hasn't been a day that I haven't wondered: What if I had lost? Would he have been better that I am? How would he do this? How would he do that?"

"Or what about the fight, hm? What if I had been the weaker twin? What if I had recognized the strong foreign light inside me was his? What if I had realized the familiarity I was feeling was with him, as my twin, and not with my Lightsaber?"

"What if we had formed the bond, before he died, despite Palpatine's efforts? Or, how about my favorite, when all is said and done, was I really the stronger twin?"

"I could go on. There are a thousand different questions with a thousand different answers. But if you stop to ponder them you'll get left behind. Especially in this the time of war, where if you are left behind when aggressive negotiations are called for, you'll get killed."

"It boils down simply, Padawan. I am here and he is not. And nothing, nothing, happens without a purpose."

"Not in the Force." She picked her head up and let him get a good look at the tears glistening in her eyes, the pain his comment had caused. "My father taught me that." 

Kir snorted and took a ready position. The others did, too.


	9. Part 9

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Nine

Corran was pleased that Cas allowed him to sit in on her group lectures. He stood in the corner. He was keeping an eye on Cas for Master Skywalker. 

Luke had asked Corran to check in on the woman every so often, just to see what she was teaching future Knights. So far it was nothing he could disagree with.

Lots of it he wished Luke had taught them-his Trainees- instead of leaving them to figure it out for themselves.

The nine year old Rodian, Xyr, leaned against Kir. Kir, the head of Cas's Guard sat in the middle of the group, between the Rodian and Syn with the baby Nickto, Wan, on his lap. Syn held the six-year-old human male named Tex. Nii was beside her with the seven-year-old human female, Jen, in his lap. The Bothan, Zat, sat between Nyc and Syc, the Twi'lek twins, in front of the others. Quwil- Cas's Wookie brother-in-fur and apprentice- stood along the back wall.

Four of Cas's guard's were in the room. Two were positioned so they were on either side of her and a little behind her, like her audience would attack her. Considering Corran, Kir, Cas and her three oldest Padawans were they only armed ones (that weren't guards), that probably wasn't something to worry about.

Two more guards were in the back corners of the room and the last two were outside the door. All were in full battle armor.

"For over a thousand generations, Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice. But the path to peace was often unclear, and justice depended on your point of view. More often than not, a Jedi's duty meant putting away her Lightsaber and opening her mind."

"The Force was not only for defense, but for knowledge. And in the Jedi Council, the greatest Jedi were at the center of it, like a sun holding her planets around her as she moves."

"In their Chambers ideas were explored, conflicts resolved, differences praised and information shared. For years the only force needed to maintain Galactic Peace was that of the Jedi. But in the waning years of the Republic things changed."

"The Jedi population was down to a few hundred, much like it is now. The Dark Side, an almost forgotten nightmare, was clouding the Force. Making it so even great Jedi, like Master Yoda, were limited. Their visions cloudy."

"More often than not a Jedi had to rely on her own personal wisdom and not that of the Force. The people, though they feared the Jedi for their amazing Sabers of Light, didn't respect them. Not in its honest definition." 

"Because of the Emperor's armies the Jedi lost their usefulness. And because of the Emperor's Propaganda they lost their respectability in the eyes on the people."

"Jedi were the target of any bounty hunter, of any one with a weapon and a dream of collecting a great prize. Anything from trained assassins to those with a death wish."

"They were overwhelmed and many died because there is only so much a single Jedi could do. Because they choose to work alone, when they should have banded together to defend each other. They became independent, proud and some, angry."

"But you have look to see, and understand, what was happening…One of their own. A man lauded because, according to an ancient prophecy, he would bring balance back to the Force. Which would make the Jedi even more amazing, opening their vision and their power, cleaning away all the smudges of the Dark Side floating in the air."

"And -on a side note- Anakin did." Cas's eyes got distant. "He even saved me, he warned me. He understood what it was to cry yourself to sleep at night because the only warmth that would get was that generated be the heat of your anger."

She shook her head, coming back to herself. "But there was one, the great Master Yoda. His vision was not completely clouded. In one of his more clear moments Yoda saw the destruction of the Jedi. He saw the possibilities and decided to take action."

"He did his work in secret. He chose strong and loyal Masters and their Padawans -many that had been reported 'dead' in the Clone Wars. He took them to a hidden place where they were to continue training."

"To continue the generations of the Jedi the best way they knew how. To train and train and train, more and more lesions of Knights, Masters, and Padawans to be called upon when they were needed."

"But the Master found another, he and Obi-Wan Kenobi trained Luke Skywalker. He was their answer, their savior. Yoda died without even telling him about us."

"So we kept to ourselves. We kept practicing. Training. Mating. Dying. Planning and waiting."

"Waiting to show ourselves. But to keep our own safety we can not reveal ourselves all at once."

She paused to give them a chance to grasp her statements.

"So, my Younglings, be careful in your dealings and tell no one of your exact origins. My Children, the truth is a powerful weapon, use it with discretion."

She gave them a small twist-of-lips smile like her Master Kyl used to give after sharing important information.

"It is debated in many circles. Whether Yoda's vision was not completely blocked or he if could see through the Dark Side. Which would probably mean he knew exactly who Palpatine was and what he was planning- but that's a different lecture."

"I want you to think, form opinions, and share them, with me, with Kir, with the Guards."

"But for now go eat, before you waste away and I have to get all new trainees." She smiled at their childish cheers and giggles as they all rose and headed out to the Mess Hall. 

Cas pulled three off her Younglings aside and waited until she hear that Kir and the other students were some distance down the hall, on their way to feed. She didn't even object that Corran was there, with her, for what she was about to do. 

Zat, Nyc and Syc looked up at their Master curiously. She smiled sadly. "There may be a day when Kir and my guards may be called to the front line. A day I will have to face opponents in my realm, the way only I know how. A day may come, sometime soon, when I can not defend you all," she took a deep breathe. "That is why I am giving you these."

She pulled three Lightsabers out from the folds of her robe.

"I was a lot younger than you when I received my Saber, but I was a special circumstance." The three of them laughed politely like the politicians in training they were.

She shook her head. "You deserve this, and I expect you to take it seriously." She gave each of them one. 

"Now, to prove I didn't spend the last three months making you personalized blades for nothing. I expect you to show up in the hangar at oh-seven-hundred tomorrow to work with Xyr, Quwil and I. No complaints, Alright?"

They all nodded, somberly or with small strangely- political smiles.

There was a polite knock at the door. It opened and one of the guards that had been standing there was looking in. "The other Masters of the Balance are here, Mistress."

"Does Kir know?"

The man shook his head. "They said to let you eat while they made camp out side the Republic's perimeter."

"They know the Yuuzhan Vong are still out there, correct?"

"They have been told and feel they have sufficient guards to stay safe. They invite you to join them out there."

She gave a cool, almost predatory smile. "Thank you, no. I have my Younglings to consider. Half of them don't have Lightsabers. And all but two, maybe one, of those that do aren't sufficiently trained to use them."

The guard nodded. And spoke a moment later, after speaking on the comm in his helm. "They want to know why you didn't send your Padawans home once you started to become more active in this…war."

"If we all drop our responsibilities, to fight a war, there will be no one to secure our future, the very thing we are fighting for. Besides dumping them on the Academy's Training Masters would cause nothing but consternation for all parties involved. And they learn better with experience, especially when there is a sensible voice to help the realize what they have learned."

She walked out into the hallway. Syc and Nyc stood on either side of and behind the woman. Zat was between them. Her Guards fell in step behind the three Padawans, with Quwil. Corran walked beside her.

They came to an intersection and stopped. "Knight Horn, You know this base and its personnel better than I. I extend to you and any of your personnel that wish it, an invitation to our Council meeting. I only ask you to arrange a place and time, and contact me with them." 

Corran nodded, he could do that. And Wedge and the other Knights have been wondering about these…_other_ Jedi.

She turned to her guard on the Right. "Lio She'wer, escort my three newest Padawans to the Mess hall where the others are eating. And then bring my notes from the ship and my fellow Master on the topics they wish to over see. I must prepare." 

She left with her last guard down the Right hall. Lio and the Padawans went down the left hall. Corran went forward. He would need to speak with the Knights on base, Wedge and Tycho.

*Author's Note: Just in case you are curious about the pronunciation of Jedi words:

'CH's are said like a soft hiss along the top of your pallet

'W's are like soft 'V's

'A's toward the rear of words are said very open-mouthed, very proper. (Kon instead of can)

and ' in the middle of a name is a pause, blend type symbol (Shik'rican = Shik-rican)

I'll tell you more as I write I write them..BYE!


	10. Part 10

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Ten

Corran contacted Cas an hour later. They would meet in the 'Jedi Hangar' at evening meal. He and Tycho along with the head of her Guard, Kir Die'ril, were preparing it for the meeting.

They set up the meeting in a side chamber. 

There was a glossy ebony table in the back of the room with seven matching leather chairs.

There was a banner behind the chair at the head of the table. It was a tan color, like Dagobah dirt, Corran decided (based on recordings Master Skywalker had lent him). It had a red border around it. In the center was a gray-blue graph of a globe.

There was a crimson red carpet under the table and out about a meter in front out the audience. It matched the draperies hiding three of the walls. The rest of the floor and the back wall were gray bedrock. 

The first Master of Balance to arrive was Ken, well that was how Kyp had identified him.

He wore tight trousers, a dress-uniform jacket and tie, all royal blue. Under the jacket was a white dress shirt. He had a bulky utility belt a darker blue. He had alert black eyes, amber colored skin, and black hair pulled tightly into a short tail.

He introduced himself as Jedi Knight Xan Plio'un, the Master of Tricks.

He was followed closely by another man with a woman on his arm.

The other man also wore the Jacket, Pants, and Tie but they were royal Purple. His under shirt was also white, but his belt was a darker Purple than the rest of his clothes. His hair was black with premature streaks of silver and piercing silver/blue eyes and pale skin, like he never saw the sun.

He introduced himself as Jedi Knight Jan Ash'rik, Master of the Navy.

The woman wore a long, flowing orange dress. It was clipped on her left shoulder with a series of gold pins. Her right shoulder was left uncovered. High on her right arm she had tied a matching orange piece of fabric. Long veils came off the back of the dress and connected to rings on her second fingers. She had dark skin, shockingly blue eyes and Very curly black hair that reached her shoulders.

She introduced herself as Jedi Knight Zii Byl'yio, Master of Pilots.

They all sat on the right side of the table, as you entered the chamber. Jan close to the head of the table, then Zii, then Xan in the last chair.

About ten minutes later Human male and a Wookie came in speaking quietly about something.

The Human Looked exactly like Xan but his hair was clipped short with small twists or braids very so often. He wore trousers, a tunic, combat boots and a utility belt, in shades of yellow.

He introduced himself as Jedi Knight Xin Plio'un, the Master of Swordplay.

The Wookie wore a utility belt across her chest and had a piece of indigo fabric tied around her right arm.

The man introduced her as Jedi Master Briin Kit'lyn, the Master of Youngsters.

Last to arrive, about ten minutes later, was Cas. She was hanging off the arm of an elderly looking man.

The man looked old, but he was obviously alert and physically fit. He wore traditional Jedi robes, in shades of green.

He introduced himself as Jedi Master Yue Dwi'pyn, Master of Wisdom.

Cas herself was dressed exactly like Knight Zii but her dress was crimson. Matching the carpet and walls so that unless she moved wrong it looked like the whole set up was one continuous piece of fabric.

She introduced herself as Jedi Knight Cas Shik'rican, Master of Politics.

Once they were all seated a precession of Armed guards entered. They were the heads of the different Jedi's security details. All wore the armor cut and color of their Knight or Master. They stood behind their Knights.

Corran noticed Cas was the only one that allowed her guard to have his helmet off, holding it under his arm. Did that mean the others have controlling personalities? Or was Cas simply more at home with her guards?

He smiled, the possible implications of the action were just like that of a politician. 

Cas looked over her shoulder at him, smiling the smile of a friend. 'Confusion to mine enemies!' sounded playfully in his head.

He smiled and shook his head. If he wasn't married he'd say she was trouble.

The man at the head of the table, Master Yue, called them all to order then asked if all the Republicans that wanted to be there were there.

When the response was affirmative he ordered the guards at the doors to close the doors. They wore black armor and, by the cut of it, they were two of Cas's Guardsmen.

The man asked Cas to begin.

She stood and moved so she could address the audience. "What you hear in here will be private information. You are being trusted to keep it from being common knowledge."

There really was a larger group than she had thought there. Many of the adult Jedi including Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, and Ganner were there, a few ship and squadron commanders. Han and Leia Solo, Jagged Fel sitting beside Jaina, Wedge, Tycho, Iella, Lando and all of Wraith squadron. 

"You're sure to have noticed our titles as we entered, and I assure you that they are not exactly what they sound like."

"First off, and most obviously, the Master of the Navy is the commander of our Fleet. The Master of Pilots is our Star Fighter Commander. And the Master of Tricks is the Head of our Intelligence Organization."

"That covers is what we reefer to as the 'defense' part of the council. They, and those they represent, stand between our people and harm. That is one of the three sections of our council."

"The next section of the Council is of the People, itself. As Master of Younglings, Briin is quite literally responsible for the future of our people, both Knights and non-. As Master of Swordplay, Xin is in charge of Force-combat, and training policies and their enforcement. Meaning if anyone of out people goes the way of the Sith, he handles it. And as Master of Politics I basically am the people person. If there is a complaint I get it and I investigate and argue the complaint to the higher Jedi Councils."

"Together the three of us with Master Zinx make policies on training and Jedi affairs and laws over those living at home and abroad, on a different council. But that, my friends, is a completely different can of worms."

"The final section of the council is Master Yue Dwi'pyn, the Master of Wisdom. He is our balance, our deciding vote and voice of moderation. And sometimes reason," She smiled like she was sharing a secret joke.

"We work as a group and separately for the better of our people. But this," She gestured to their gathering, "is were we debate." She raised her eyebrows in a 'So exciting' motion and turned to the other members of the council.

She walked over and sat in her chair.

Yue looked at her. "Master Zinx sends his greetings from home and Master Kyl says you've been doing well, that thoughts of you give her warm feelings.-"

Cas smiled. "Tell her I feel the same way."

"-She also wants to know when you are going to send your own little Padawans her way."

"What?" She looked at him, then to Briin. "What is meant by this?"

"You have been of age for nine years and you have not even chosen a father for the two Younglings it is your duty to bare."

"But…"

"We know you know you have been busy. You were supposed to be a Training Master, not the Master of Politics. And that since Jil Cree'nik's dramatic death, you have been puzzling through her notes and procedures. That even without knowing the exact course you were to travel, you have found you're way grandly. She would be proud of you."

"We understand you're still getting you feet under you. And that this is a war." Yue shook his head, empathetically.

"But, The Higher Council has decided. You are far too powerful to die without having children. You need at least one blood heir. You're people need it, almost as much as they need you training and leading your fellow Force-adepts."

"Please, I ask you as a friend, find a male and submit him as your choice to the council, before they decide to find you one. You will be much happier that way." He sighed, feeling much older. "Knight Kir Die'ril is the Captain of your Guard, correct?" he asked motioning to the man beside her. 

Yue knew the man loved Cas, even if she was blind to it. Kir had confessed it to him when Kir had still been his Padawan. If handled correctly the situation would yield his ex-Padawan's happiness and the order would have some of the most amazing Warriors of the Light since Yoda.

"If I remember correctly, he has not had his quota yet. And his bloodline is respected even though they are not one of the most powerful houses. Your joining would gain your bloodline respect and his blood line power. Both would prosper."

She was studying Kir for a long while before she spoke. "We will speak on it, but I'm almost sure I will be baring in a few days." She shook her head. "My first duty will always be to my people."

How could she spin responsibility into the speech she wanted to give now? -When she had forgotten one of hers that her predecessor had fought so hard for. 

"Have I forgotten or accidentally missed any other duties I am honor bound to keep?" They shook their heads. 

Cas stood in front of her chair. "I'm glad we're on the subject of Honor and Duty."

"My fellow Members of the Council…"


	11. Part 11

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Eleven -Cas's Plan

Cas stood in front of her chair. "I'm glad we're on the subject of Honor and Duty."

"Members of the Council. We have allowed things to happen that did not necessarily need to happen in the name of gathering information."

"We know all we can know until we have a live specimen that will talk to us. Which through our studies we know will, most likely, not happen. That being said, I declare, it is time for us to act."

"Jedi have always been keepers of the Peace. But more than that we are Defenders of the Weak and Tools of the Force. And it is time we prove it." Cas glared down at her fellow members, daring them to contradict her.

"Jedi, always and first, try negotiations. We try to talk things out. And we have. But what has been our result?" She paused but didn't wait for them to respond. 

"We have lost five Masters from this very council. Convoys and thousands of refugees. Ships and their trained crews. Colonies and Allied Planets. All because we did not act, because we didn't want to get involved."

"First, it was the Republic Jedi's problem. But once the name of Jedi was involved we should have done something." 

"Then it was an Imperial problem." She glared down at them. "I wasn't at that Council meeting, but I know, none of you- not one- felt any remorse in letting them die. Even though as Jedi we defend all life."

"ALL life. WE are not allowed to be bigoted until one is a threat to another. And then, only on the for the side of justice." She paused to let that sink in.

"After that, it was the Republic's problem, I do believe. Right? But we even teach our children," She motioned to her Youngsters in the first row. "That when Master Yoda and Master Saesee Tiin established our academy, they did so, so that there would be a chance to defeat the Empire and bring back the Old Republic."

"Well, folks, now the New Republic's all but dead. It's now or never. This is our problem, just like this is our galaxy." Her face was hard, like a teacher that found a student cheating.

"And I am telling you now, as I told you at our last meeting and the one before that, if you haven't figured it out yet: Negotiations are not working. It is time to take the next step."

"We would not meet them on the battlefield, even when honor bound to do so. Now, I understand, that it was from fear."

"Fear for the people who had just vacated these seats." She gestured to the five Knights on the council. "Fear of aggression. Fear of Death. Fear of the Dark Side."

She looked at them her fierce mask softening. "My friends, now is not the time for fear, it is the time for action. We have left our duty, our honor, long enough bleeding on the battlefield."

Corran's eyebrows raised at her use of the Dathomirian turn-of-phrase, he'd remembered hearing Teneniel Djo -the Hapan/Dathomirian ruler- use it when she was refusing to give up. 

"I say we make our move and begin earning our honor back."

"What are you really suggesting?" asked Master Dueler Xin, trying to hide his honest distress at the thought of not having honor, with sarcasm. "What do your fancy words mean, wise one?"

"I suggest…" She hesitated. 

How would they react? How badly will they reject her proposition? She was the little Sith girl, right, and now she was demanding aggression? Yeah that would go over real well with the Jedi back home. She straightened her shoulders.

Like she said, now was not the time to fear. 

"I say we liberate a planet we should have never let fall. We have needed allies, needed supplies, ready ships and warriors to train, in hiding all on one planet."

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I say it is time to liberate Dathomir. But not only do we liberate it, we crush our opposition." She put up a hand to stall comment. "I know, barring the possible gain in logistics, it has no strategic value. Which works for us if we stick with the old Rebellion's tactics, it gives us early unpredictability."

"Some of you might have already figured this out, but, because of this strike, the Yuuzahn Vong will take us as on as their next challengers."

"If we are cunning they will send great ships and greater commanders to try to rock us out of there, Which would buy time for the New Rebellion's forces. Which again, helps us. Once the Rebellion has had time to reorganize itself in a rebel structure and comes back into the fight, I believe we will be more successful."

"Then the Vong will be fighting on two, separate parts of the Galaxy. Two places that we have enough forces to bring together into one larger territory. Once that is done, and we have their attention on that side of the Galaxy, we can really open up the ship yard back home and start turning out more ships faster."

"But we will also gain the eye of the people. We could bring them hope, elevating pilots, like Jaina Solo or Jagged Fel to Hero Status. Giving our people a new generation of heroes will raise their moral. Maybe keep them from collapsing under the Vong for the day or two it would take us to get in there and back their own forces up." She gave a wry smile. "Which would gain us allies and add to our recruiting schemes."

"On the same note, if we decide to build ships, we might want to guard and/or liberate planets, like Kashyyyk, Vortex, and Mon Cal, whose people are known for their honesty, hard work, and ingenuity."

"But more than even that, this is a Galaxy problem. We should watch out for our neighbors, even the Imperial ones. For all we know they could have Engineers and their crews, just needing a place to build and design. If we could get them to work for us, it would benefit the both the New Rebellion and ourselves."

"I've put a lot thought into most of this. I've got a probable plan for anything I could think of. A rough one any way." She gave a practiced smile.

"I am not the tactician," She winked, "only an idealist." 

Wedge spoke up. "In the 'old' Rebellion the two were one and the same." That made her smile. A real humorous smile of a friend, not a practiced one. 

She took a deep breath, like she was about to face daddy and tell him she wrecked the speeder. Of course with her father maybe a Death Star would be more suitable.

"The Vong have not made it to our home yet. As far as we know, they don't know it exists. I mean, most of the people in our own galaxy don't know about it. And most that do, don't know exactly which planet it is or have only been brought to the SlipStream by our ships. It's a rather safe secret."

"If this is true, and nothing we have proves other wise, my plan will work." She clasped her hands in front of herself. A light entered her eyes and face. Making her look like a conspirator. 

"What I want to do first is to leave the _Justice_ at home. Hell, leave most of our big ships in hiding. Because they don't know about the _Justice_ or her fleets yet, but they've gotten a taste of the _Lasankya _and hers."

"What we do is simple, we have other members of our fleet come here to protect this base while its away and get Wedge to send the _Lasankya_, armed with our forces, to Dathomir, with, of course, other members of our fleet."

"If we can keep them from finding out our exact forces, which we can accomplish by showing different numbers, one week a fleet has two Imperial Star destroyers, the next week it has an ImpStar Deuce and two Lancer Frigates. Maybe using different names and altering their drive emissions, and altering them all the time. We can keep them guessing, and keep and ace or two up ourselves."

She straightened her posture and gave a tightlipped smile to signal she had finished speaking. Then turned to the other members of the board, so they could try to shoot her down.

"We will need to form battle groups and ground squads, perhaps cellblock our information, like we have on some planets, but I think the plan has promise. You are very thorough, young one." He gave a tightlipped smile, meant to disarm her into feeling excepted. 

"If only we can convince the New Rebellion to join our plot, that is." Knight Jan said, raising an eyebrow, thinking he'd out thought her. 

But she's a politician so, of course, she'd already come up with an angle on anything they could throw at her.

Her only problem was keeping him from detecting her humor at his lack in that area.

"Once we have a plan, I, with a few of our military experts will dress up a report, make it look very official, and present it to General Antilles. I think his interest will be piqued by the use of antiquated Slam-tactics with new technology, warriors and generations." She sat.

She suddenly lost her practiced political smile. "Sadly, this fight may last generations. In all my visions of the future, this engagement ends with one side being…obliterated." She looked tiredly at the other members of the council to see if they had seen the same. 

They just looked mournful and she realized how blurred things were right now. Peacekeepers were being forced in to aggression. The Higher Councils discussing tactics that could kill thousands. 

The Dark Side was every where. Clouding everything. 

Making everything worse.

She sighed, feeling more centuries than her mere 26 years. 

She was a Warrior, she needed to be on the front line, but they were telling her to have children. 

How could she fight and not endanger a child? She could fly a StarFighter, or command a battle group. She'd had experience in both, but both options had risks and there were many in the Navy that were better to those tasks than she, whose skills, along with her own, would be wasted. 

Ground Fighting, Guerrilla Tactics, that was were she excelled.

There was a moment of silence, then Jan stood. "Moving on. I think we can hammer this plot in to a battle plan." 

He looked out to the crowd, particularly Wedge, and smiled. "If you have any suggestions, you're welcome to speak. Our sessions are usually open to our people, you'll just be a surrogate."

There were a few chuckles then they sat down to work. Compete with a secretary taking notes and a holo-display showing their topic of discussion. 


	12. Part 12

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Twelve

Hours, and a few gallons of Caf later, Han, Wedge, Corran, Lando and Tycho, along with the members of the council (with their guards in the corners) and a few data pads where the only ones left in the meeting.

Cas stood. "I hate to leave while the plan is still on the table, but I have a group of Padawans to duel in a few hours, meditations to prepare, and there's a lecture I need to write." 

She shook her head. "I must retire. I suggest we all do the same and think on the plan in our spare time through out the day. May-be our individual 'geniuses' can think of something to add before we meet again, say tonight, to finalize the battle plan?"

Most of the others were nodding. 

"I think Lando, as Quartermaster, should arrange it." Wedge volunteered, almost cheerfully, jokingly. 

Lando gave him the appropriate response; he glared like Wedge had just handed him over to the Hutts. "He'll contact all of us once he's sorted it out."

They all stood, started trading courteous good byes when Syn and Nii walked in escorting Quwil. Quwil was holding a heavy looking black case. But there was something about the way they were holding themselves that seemed off to Cas.

Then it hit her, they were guarding Quwil.

A twinkle entered Master Yue's eyes. "Cas." he said, she turned to look at him. 

"We," he smiled, abashed. "I have placed a burden on you this night. You are a warrior yet I have asked you to be a life-bearer. In this time it is too dangerous to fight, as you have excelled, and bare a young life. But you, my dear are a special, special case."

He took her right hand and led her back to the table, where Quwil had placed the case. It looked like a drill case, but it had the Dagobah Slip Stream emblem on it, she gasped and looked at the old man, wide-eyed.

"I have spoken with the Higher Council on this matter. You are the last living Amulet Master. The last one to know the secret discipline of Jude Chi Jiin. The method Jedi created to fight Sith magic lavoraks, gauntlets, jewels and countless other Power tools, during a low time in the Jedi's population counts." He opened the case to show her a bulky gauntlet. 

"They have authorized me to give you a _Justice Blade_-class gauntlet. It is named, Intrae Ichre'al, Truth's Redemption." He held her bare right arm over it until she took the hint to put it on. 

"You will command our ground troops on Dathomir with this symbol. Use it well, dearest Knight." He bowed to her then kissed her check. 

"Doing this the Council shows you high esteem and faith in your powers. I know their trust is not misplaced, so does Master Kyl and the many others you have worked with. But there are some that still see you as Shik'rican, Tyrant Spawn."

"Those people, you must prove wrong. And for those people you must succeed." He smiled as he turned to leave her. "Oh, Kamino called, your army is ready."

She looked at him, her face a mask of question and wonder, amazement really. "You mean…"

He silenced her with a wave of his hand from the doorway. 

"With your permission, I will lecture your Padawans today…" his eyes got almost misty for a second. "on the past... Yes, the past."

"In fact I believe I will work with them on dueling, too, my old bones need to the work, and they will prosper from learning my old tricks. Why don't you sleep late, tomorrow?"

"Cleanse yourself, you're groggy, not as connected as you usually are. Meditate. Connect with the new gauntlet. Spend the day on yourself and the Force. Maybe it will give you what you need." And he was gone.

"I will send you a datapad with their individual standings in training and as duelers." She called after him. 

There was no response.

Wedge came up to her, flanked on either side by Lando and Tycho. "I would like a peek at your fleet strengths and projected gains from Dathomir. It will help in the planning of later engagements."

She nodded. "I will speak, on your behalf to the Masters of that information. I'm sure you will have it before I go to sleep tonight. I am also sure you understand it will be for the eyes of you and your most trusted, only. So it will be coded. Good night." She shook his hand and secretly palmed him a key of one of her many hidden codes.

"Good night." He smiled and they were gone.

She spent a few moments talking quietly with the Masters of the Navy, Pilots and Intelligence. 

They ended up giving her the data, on a data pad, and warned her if the information was transmitted or copied in any way they would know. 

And that they would first destroy the traitor, then hide parts of their fleet to make the numbers not match. 

She nodded and told them she understood completely and took the datapad.

She typed a message to Wedge, telling him what would happen if he did anything to the files. She then handed it to Quwil and sent her brother-in-fur straight to Wedge. Telling him not to do anything more that give Wedge the datapad and leave.

Then it was just Syn, Nii, Kir and herself, riding alone in a near silent lift.

"Is Kir really gonna be the father of your children?" 


	13. Part 13

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Thirteen

"Is Kir really gonna be the father of your children?"

It was Nii. He was looking at her curiously.

She began to turn to glare at him, but stopped. 

Syn had known not to ask once Cas had spoken on a subject. But she had been training Syn for more than seven years. She'd barely had Nii for more than seven days.

"I did say he and I would speak on it."

"Then speak to me." Kir's voice was soft but it held some strong emotion she couldn't put a name to, some emotions she had never heard before.

She turned to look at Kir. He was keeping himself at attention, even though he knew it wasn't necessary. It took her a moment but she realized he didn't want to see her reaction.

Did that mean he really had feelings for her and didn't want to see her reaction in fear of rejection? Or was he just not sure how to go down a possibly emotional path?

The door opened and they stepped out, walking down the corridor. The four of them entered the room adjoining Cas and her entourage's rooms. The Padawans quickly left to their own chambers.

She put her hands on her hips angrily as she looked up at him, "If you want to have this talk, here and now, you will break down and look at me, damn it."

He hesitated a moment. He had spent to long with a politician not to think before he spoke or acted. But in the end he turned his true brown gaze upon her.

She took a moment to study the would-be father of her heirs. And allowed herself to be studied.

She looked up and up, and up at him. 

Okay, he was tall, but she knew that.

He was one of the few people that made her feel small, but for a human he was really tall. For a Dagobahian almost obscenely tall, just short of 2 meters. Just, as she was considered short, 1.52 meters.

Okay, so he made her feel like a Jawa standing beside a Wookie, but secretly she had always liked that. All her guards were really tall. She had meant it to make her seem more power hungry to her enemies.

But right now, none of that mattered. She was going to be analytical about this.

He had a strong back and broad shoulders. He was well muscled, but not too big. A sign of a hard worker, not menial vanity.

His skin was the color of light caf, no, more like Dagobah Sycamore bark she decided.

His eyes were brown with light green flecks. It seemed no child of Dagobah had solid color eyes. (Her own had been mutated by her father's magic before she was born, so that they weren't even human looking any more.)

His hair was short, curly and black.

He, himself, was honorable, but not powerful. Just a Highly respected member of a Highly respected House.

Suddenly she hoped she had boys for him, to add to his house.

Because if she had girls or if her first child was a girl, she would drag him, and their children, into her house. 

Her house, she snorted, that was how they disassociated themselves from her and Quwil, and the other gathered Force-Strong orphans that were picked up around the Galaxy but didn't have a place to call home amongst the Dagobahn society. She and Quwil, her Brother-in-fur whom she was training, were too powerful to be ignored.

But many of those higher in the social hierarchy still wouldn't except her bloodline as one of theirs.

And some times Cas couldn't blame them for that. But most didn't even consider her Lady Cas, which, besides Knight was part of her title.

Jedi Knight Lady Cas Shik'rican, or just Jedi Lady Cas, or even Lady Jedi Shik'rican. There were many possible combinations, and there had been a day when she would have done almost anything to have one of them call her by one of those combinations. Even if it was just once.

But those days were gone.

In her maturing, as a Jedi and a person, she had gained self-esteem. What she thought of herself, what she wanted to be was the standard she now held herself to. It was part of what made her so great as a politician. 

But then again if a Highly respected member of a Highly respected House excepted and mated with her, they would have to acknowledge her House or risk offending Kir's. And none of the Socially minded would make such a faux pas. 

It would be unthinkable!

Boys and her blood enhances the respectable. Girls and her powerful line gains respect. Either way, and especially if she takes Kir as her permanent mate, she gains what she had once worked so desperately for. 

She will become Jedi Knight Lady Cas Shik'rican. Or rather Jedi Lady Cas Shik'rican-Die'ril, wife of Jedi Lord Kir Die'ril. Or, if they had girls, he would be Jedi Lord Kir Shik'rican, husband of Jedi Lady Cas Shik'rican.

She shook her head as she and Kir entered her personal quarters, no wonder most Jedi women leave the gender of their children to nature. 

Simply, letting the Force decide their future. Of course, most of them probably didn't put it in so many words.

"What's your verdict?" He asked bitterly, knowing she had analyzing her data from purely analytical angles. 

She nodded. "You?" She held her arms in front of her and turned so he could get a good look.

He snorted and shook his head. "I've been watching your body for the past seven, more like eight years. That was not necessary."

"Sorry, old friend," She smiled, disparaged. "I have nothing to loose from this venture. In fact, I gain the respect I once would have died for. If anything you risk the chance of loosing."

He frowned. "Where do you gather that?"

"Do you really think that once you've spent a night in my bed, any other woman will want you?" She asked, the bitterness she would have felt over this subject years ago, washing over her.

"I'm the corrupted little Sith girl, remember?" She gestured to her eyes. Or what she called eyes any way.

Black slits sitting in lakes of puckish green, decorated with medically pink spots. 

She normally wore image enhancers over them. Contacts that changed the appearance of entire eye. But it was considered an insult amongst the higher ranks of Jedi if you hid or altered your true appearance.

"Aren't you afraid your children will be…mutated, like I was?"

His face took on a sudden gentleness she had never seen. On any one, ever.

Not even her mother.

His hand slid up under her cheek, cupping it. 

"You are the most intoxicating woman I have ever met. Your personality…You are strong willed, and I love it. You persevere even when those around you hate you, want you to die or Fail..."

He kissed her cheek.

"You're smart. You think thoroughly, at a pace a hyperdrive couldn't match. It makes you a great soldier and a better politician."

He kissed her forehead.

"You are beautiful. Do you really think any lesser human woman could pull off those eyes with the grace and style you do?"

He kissed her other cheek.

"And our children will be untainted. Even if the are some how marked by your father's black magic they will be beautiful and respected." He smiled.

"Living under the tollage you would give them, I almost pity the fool that would make fun of them… Almost." He gave her a rather smug smile at his own remark.

He put his other hand under her other cheek.

"Either house we are part of will be proud to have them."

He then simultaneously pulled her face up and lowered is head.

His lips met hers slowly, gently at first. Like he was unsure of himself.

Then he pushed on her lips harder and she couldn't quiet concentrate.

A man was kissing her.

But not just any man.

No not a rebel, or a smuggler, or a pirate, or an outlaw. That she had always been told was all she was worthy of.

Not a bounty hunter or a commoner. No, not even her concubine. Which, she had been told, were far too good for her.

But a Jedi Knight…

A fully trained and highly respected Jedi Knight!

She came back to herself slowly. She was still kissing Kir. In fact they were holding each other, almost desperately.

She pulled back from him and his intoxicating touch. She was shaking her head.

He looked at her, confusion evident on his features.

"I want to do this right, Kir. I want to know, before we start, what kind of birth defects we could face because of my mutation. I want to know if my body can handle child baring. I want to know if there's anything that I should eat differently, or do differently. I want to know what to expect, as it comes. Before it comes. Okay?"

He nodded. "I'm glad you care so much." He smiled brightly, and for the first time ever she allowed herself to really like it.

"Geez, this is the first time I've Planned Parenthood, wow." He sat down on the foot of her bed, looking almost winded. "You know if I'd known you'd except me, we'd have…five children by now." He laughed, out of genuine humor and self-recrimination.

She laughed with him, turning into a joke, not a putdown.

Then She walked over and kissed him.

"When you get up in the morning call a med officer, see if you can get an appointment for us to see him about one, Okay?"

He nodded and stood. "We should meditate. Maybe the Force will give us parenting tips." He said. Knowing she was going to meditate any way, like she always did before going to sleep. Dedication was part of what made her, like Yoda, great.*

He stood in her doorway and kissed her again then turned to leave.

That was the woman he had dreamed about. The woman he had wanted a good part of the last ten years of his life.

Had she really just agreed to bare his children?

And, he wondered to himself as he drifted to sleep, completely forgoing meditation, if she would marry him after all this was all over.

He hoped it would work out.

*Just clearing up something a little unclear: I am not saying she is equal with Yoda. I'm just Saying their dedication is what helped make them what they are (were).


	14. Part 14

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Fourteen

Kir had awoken early that morning, unable to sleep. Not because he was excited. No, it was nothing more romantic than his internal clock screaming he was late to his post. 

Something about years of military training… he laughed. It sounded like something Cas would say in her oh-so rare candid moments.

He made the call to the Medical Officer, he had arranged for the two of them to see one of the older, female medics that had already had children of her own. Knowing she would have experience and knowledge on the subject.

Next, he called the members of the council. He had got Xan. The Head of Intelligence, had always been an early riser, even when they were little boys. Again, military training is something special.

After a few moments Xan agreed to send one of their Jedi Healers over to stay with Cas. Well, actually what they agreed upon was getting Master Yue to order a Master Healer/Midwife to stay with her. Once Cas was pregnant, that is.

She would never refuse the order of a superior, even if she would that of a friend.

He then went to take a shower, as he did every morning, but he took a slow, leisurely cleansing shower. He was just climbing out when the door chime sounded.

He pulled on a towel and rushed out of the refresher station. He then exited his room, into the main room of the suit, to the door. 

When he got there, he let in Syn.

"Is Cas here?" She asked.

"I think she's still asleep."

The blonde apprentice raised one eyebrow. The closest the Dathomirian girl ever allowed herself to come to questioning a superior. Cas had trained her very well, in many respects.

He shook his head. "I haven't checked on her yet. Master Yue said to let her sleep late. Let me go pull on some pants and we'll go check."

She nodded and stood outside his room while he when to his closet. "What do you need from her?" He asked as he came out, pulling his zipper snug.

"Master Yue wants the data files on the apprentice's standings as duelers, as Master Cas evaluates us."

He nodded as they walked down the hall at the other end of the chamber. He knew that they had mentioned it.

When they reached the door he typed in his security override code. It allowed Cas's Guards enter and exit silently when they wanted to check up on her without bothering her. But, like now, it also let them override her night lock.

They saw Cas sitting on the bottom windowsill of the almost wall-sized window that allowed light into the master bedchamber. She sat in the middle of a meditation circle. 

The circle sat in the middle of a Nich-Quay square. The square, according to Cas, was part of the Jude Chi Jiin meditation cycles. It allowed one to mediate and move, learning to use the gauntlet and adjust your balance to compensate for it. Attuning your self to how the individual gauntlet altered your appearance in and view of the Force.

The square was marked off by large pyramid-like Holocrons. The Holocrons warned viewers how close they could come to her while she meditated and provided the needed information for proper use of the gauntlet in her possession.

That way she only had to keep the prominent information on the use of Jude Chi Jiin and its basic techniques in her head all the time. If she needed to know more she would have to go through meditation cycles and search the holocrons for what she needed.

They watched as the large gauntlet retracted. Normally it stood anywhere from a quarter centimeter encircling her fingers to four centimeters off her forearm. It became a small patch of silver with its crystal blue focusing jewel on the back of her hand, and an intricately carved piece of silver on the back of her forearm.

She took a deep breath and her 'wall of knowledge' collapsed back into the holocrons. She looked up at them and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Syn has come from Master Yue for their dueler standings."

She gestured languidly over to a data pad at their feet.

"Syn." She spoke her voice was lower then it should be, but then he was always a little different after spending time in the holocrons, and the Force. "After dinner tonight, I want you to take the Padawans that are big enough to reach the pedals to the simulators, the ones in the Jedi hangar. I want you all to practice until lights out. Invite any Guardsmen you can steal away."

She then turned her attention on Kir and waited.

"I've arranged an appointment for us for one o'clock with a female medic, Dr. Tressa Nicks."

She looked at him a moment later, expecting more. When he didn't say anything she nodded and stood. "I'm going for a walk." She turned out the large window. 

"Something's out there, waiting for me."


	15. Part 15

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Fifteen

Cas left her room in civilian dress. So that if she took off her Lightsaber no one would suspect her for a Jedi. And, on an impulse, she grabbed a speeder bike. More specifically, a Dagobah Speedracer 2-60.

Zii had probably brought it. That girl had a need for speed and a restless spirit. They used to ride these special speeders back home at night when they couldn't sleep and they could talk Briin into letting them out.

They had designed the little buggers together. Zii built the aerodynamic frame and programmed the on board computer to detect obstacles in its path so they could fly them at high speeds. While, Cas had designed the high-speed repulsor engines to fill it in and directional controls.

Cas rode it out in a random direction until she could no longer hear the sounds a another Yuuzahn Vong attack that had begun when she had been too far away to be of any help anyway. Once she was the only sound that surrounded her were those of forest creatures and her engines, she stopped. She put down the kickstands, deactivated the engine and climbed off.

Cas wondered in the forest a long time, and every few moments she would spot a Vong warrior. But they never seemed willing to move in.

Finally she'd had enough and sat on the bank of a river. She guessed she was at least twelve kilometers outside the kill zone. By all rights the Vong should be swarming her. It was a puzzle.

She sighed as she sat. She crossed her legs, laid her 'saber out in front of her and draped her arms on her legs. 

She began going through the mental exercises that would gain her access to the powers of gauntlet on the battlefield. Allowing the gauntlet to become more like a temporary symbiot than a separate tool.

But a few moments later something bothered her. It bothered her enough to bring her out of her trance.

She looked up as she opened her eyes and saw them. Standing about half a meter in front of her were four blue/gray figures. She looked up and up and up to see four mutilated faces staring at her intensely.

One was tall and thin with a slithering, snake like headdress in place of hair. He, at least she thought it was a he, had eight fingers on one hand and no nose. There were marks on his face, indicating the house or Domain, he belonged to, but she couldn't place it. 

The next one was tall, and if the other one was male he was too, but he was stronger, bulkier, really. He was probably a warrior of some kind, but he had no weapons. In his shoulders marks were it looked like someone had inserted hooks of some kind, but they were rotting.

She frowned, that was singular. She looked at the willowy guy and his eight-fingered hand was rotting, too. She could smell it.

She looked at the two behind them. They were female. They had Domain markings on their faces and they were missing their noses.

She looked at the one closest to her, the warrior. He was kneeling in front of her, studying her with wide-eyed wonder.

She smiled at him, uncertainly, then allowed confusion to cross her face as she frowned. 

He touched his chest. "Vua Shai." He said it slowly, annunciating every syllable, like he wasn't sure she could understand or that he wasn't sure of his words. "Commander." She gave an exaggerated nod.

"Vo Kwaad." He pointed to the tall willowy man. "Master Shaper." She nodded again. Vua gave a small twist of lips, she guessed it was meant to be a smile.

"Slee," Slee nodded. Her face was comparatively clear of markings but the rest of her body was not so fortunate. "Priestess. Yun-Harla."

He motioned to the other woman behind them. She had no markings except some kind of framing tattoo around her face "Uul," Uul nodded.

He didn't give any position for her.

What did that mean? She suddenly wished she had paid more attention to the scholars before taking this whole thing on. Cas nodded again.

He touched her deactivated Lightsaber. "_Jeedai_?" He asked confused.

She didn't doubt any Yuuzhan Vong warrior could recognize the Jedi's weapon of choice. 

But the handle on hers would be too long, that was probably what would throw him off. Well, until she turned it on at least. But It should look wrong to him, it would be too long for the blades he was used to seeing.

That was because her blade was really two placed butt to butt. The style was ungainly, but it _made_ you become a master of your weapon or risk seriously hurting yourself in battle. All the Masters of Balance carried that kind of blade. It was a statement.

She nodded. "Lady Cas Shik'rican." She placed her hand on her own chest. "Jedi Knight."

The Shaper stepped forward and said something quickly in an odd animal like sounding language.

She let her eyebrows furrow. She didn't understand. "Can you understand me?" She asked.

They all nodded, a little uncertainly. "Think what you want me to hear."

The shaper looked confused. She tapped her head. "Loudly. Scream in your head."

He asked one word and shrugged. She didn't need a tizowyrm to understand him meaning. He had asked why.

"I, Jedi. Hear thoughts. Maybe, Understand."

He nodded and closed his eyes. 

She always wondered why non-Force users thought the needed to close their eyes to concentrate. But she shrugged that off and opened her mind.

There was an almost angry buzzing at the edge of her perceptions. She reached for it, grabbed hold and dug. She felt her physical body give way to her Force-body. Her muscles became limp and her eyes unfocused. She couldn't reach it.

She even lost all but a tangent connection to the physical world for a moment. But she still couldn't reach it.

She armed her gauntlet and heard the women gasp as it exploded to its larger form with the hiss of blue static electricity. She ignored them.

She tapped the gauntlet's greater Force-access. She dug further. Grasping for the man's thoughts. But it wasn't working.

She slowly started bringing herself back to her body. Her body tensed and she blinked her eyes back into focus. She was sweating, panting.

The Vong were all watching her carefully. Almost curiously, questioningly. She shook her head and frowned.

It was a real frown, one of frustration. She had hoped the Republic Jedi had been wrong. That they hadn't had enough training to know how to find the Vong in the world around them. But if that was true, then Master Kyl had no better trained her, then Master Skywalker (whose knowledge was considered incomplete) had trained them. She would think on that later.

The three Vong were looking at the Shaper. He was whispering to them, gesturing to her gauntlet.

The women looked frightened at his first gesture, but the warrior nodded bravely. Vua Shai moved toward her beside Vo Kwaad, boldly. Slee and Uul followed more tentatively. 

Vo Kwaad used a blade like fixation on his eight-fingered hand to cut the palm of his other hand. He then turned and cut Vua Shai's palm, then Slee's, then Uul's. They all looked at each other than held their hands out, palm down, over her gauntlet.

Curiously, she let them.

The first drop hit her gauntlet and it was like she had received a blow to the chest. The next and the world lost most of its color. Another and she lost the grays and blues that were left her. A fourth and her heart leapt.

More came and her body couldn't take it. She fell backwards from her seated position. Her body convulsed. Every nerve screamed. He muscles throbbed. Her mind felt like it would burst. And She fought with all she had not to give them all voice.


	16. Part 16

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Sixteen

It seemed like forever before she gained consciousness and she had her body under control again. She opened her eyes, but her mind was spinning and she had to close them again. 

She could feel walls falling in her mind. Walls she hadn't know where there. They fell quickly, dissipating like a planet in a post-Death Star shock wave. The Force seemed so much broader. Many of the shades of gray in the back of her mind gained _indescribable_ color.

But, and it took her a moment to realize this, they weren't just walls in _her_ mind. They were the walls between her mind and those of the Yuuzahn Vong she had just met. Walls in their minds. Ingrained social, religious prejudice. She, finally, gained enough of her senses to feel Vua Shai lying on top of her, holding her down.

Her head was in Vo Kwaad's lap. He was holding something in her mouth to keep her from biting tongue. She tasted blood and realized she had been biting his hand. She opened her jaw and released his hand.

She turned her head and saw Slee and Uun holding her arms.

"Are you alright?" Vo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sat up. Vua moved enough to let her complete the action, but didn't get off her. Like he was afraid she would go back into frenzy.

She looked up. They were all wide-eyed; the women's jaws were slack. "What?" She heard herself. She knew what she said, but it didn't sound right. "Am I…"

"You, _Jeedai_, are speaking our tongue." Said Slee. "How?" She looked at the Master Shaper. Her eyes had a glazed look to them. "How did you know what to do?"

"Before my fellows shamed me, we used to use blood to help our creations grow, in some cases we changed them by making them drink blood." He snorted. "I used to think that was why the 'gods' demanded so much of it." He shrugged, a strangely eloquent motion for a Yuuzahn Vong Shaper.

Cas looked at them. "What are you doing here? No, rather, why?"

"It's complicated." The shaper said. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. But he quickly put a halt to the action. "You see we were all here when your people came and over took our forces. We all fled our settlements to hide in the forests until we could gather back again. Once we had gathered, things were fine but our lead Shaper wasn't satisfied."

"I didn't think on it until I had been pronounced shamed. But my Domain brother is just as treacherous as Mezhan Kwaad, his one time student." Cas knew Mezhan Kwaad. She had been the Shaper from Yavin 4 that had tried to turn New Republic Jedi Tahiri Veila into one of the Yuuzahn Vong.

She had also turned Vua Rapuung into a Shamed one.

"You mean this Shaper-guy poisoned your implants and stuff, turning you all into Shamed Ones?"

He nodded. "Two nights ago I had a dream. I saw a woman sitting on a riverbank with an odd Lightsaber before her. She pardoned me and destroyed those standing against me." He motioned to his small band. "The Four of us stood by your side."

She nodded. "So, what? What do you want me to do?"

"_Jeedai_ heal others correct?"

She nodded.

"Heal us. Take away our shame, Great One, pardon us."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't like the way you said that." She took a deep breath. "But it is my job to protect the innocent."

An odd light entered Slee's eye. Cas regarded her sharply. "What are you thinking?" The moment she said it, she knew she did not need to ask.

The woman did not speak. She just shook her head.

"Protect the innocent?" Cas heard in her head. "Who does she think she is? Yun-Shuno?"

"What if I am Yun-Shuno, Shamed one?" She asked.

The other woman looked struck by her words, but spoke anyway. "Then it would seem two of our three Goddesses are against us in these matters of War. That the Cloaked Goddess and the Lord of the Unworthy have taken up with our enemies."

The Warrior snorted. "That would be a blow to our Priesthood." Vua Shai said, fixing his gaze squarely on her. "They claim it is our destiny to rule this Galaxy."

Cas glared. "We've been here thousands of years. This galaxy has shaped us to fit. Just like your old one, and then your worldships changed you. It hid you from the Force," Her frown deepened. "No. It changed you in the Force," she shook her head. "In this galaxy, it gave us the Force."

"We've developed a society, a civilization that allows all of us here to co-habitate. We could have included your kind but because of your action we will probably fight to the death." She shrugged.

"You realize if I 'pardon you' you will most likely end up fighting your own people, even indirectly."

"But if you can heal us, pardon us." Uun said crawling forth, like a feline predator, and touching Cas tentatively. "You will be our Yun-Shuno, Our Lord of the Unworthy. We would follow you any where, in anything."

The Priestess gave a reserved smile. "I would aid you in your goddess-scheme." She hesitated, her security slipping for a moment. "It is a scheme of some kind, right?"

Cas thought for a second, her mind reeled. This would expand Jaina's efforts, but did Jaina want them expanded?

Instead of answering the Shamed ones she put walls up around her thoughts and placed a guarded mask on her face. She tilted her head so that half of her face was to them and the other behind her, like she was listening to some voice they could not hear.

She leaned back, laying her head back in Vo's lap, and allowed herself to fall into a light trance. She felt the Vongs' startlement as her mind brushed Kir's.

But she and her Head Guardsmen had always had an extra ordinary bond. It allowed them to check up on each other all the time, sometimes to talk they were in trouble or separated.

They didn't use it often. But She knew it would make their communication seem supernatural; godly, if you will.

For a moment she wondered if the Republic's Jedi knew anything about these connections. But that was for later.

She felt Kir as he became distracted in his work as she touched him.

She felt words come from him and couldn't find the exact words for them, the emotions that followed helped. "Are you alright?" he had asked.

She sent him reassurances and made pictures in his mind of what she wanted. She imagined Wedge sitting in the black captain's chair behind his desk with Tycho beside and a little behind him. Kir was standing before him, explaining something, and the door opened and Kyp, Jaina, and Jag walked in, dressed in flight suits, their hair a little miffed like they had received the summons just as they were exiting their StarFighters.

She felt him nod. He understood what she wanted.

A moment later he was in Wedge's office explaining that Cas was in his head and wanted to tell Wedge something. He turned and Jaina came in with Jag and Kyp flanking her, a little behind. They all sat and waited. Kir concentrated on her a moment and she realized what he wanted.

She pushed herself into him, taking over his motor skills so she could use them to communicate. "General Antilles," She said she was please at his surprise in hearing her voice immerge from Kir's mouth.

"While you were under attack I made contact with a group of four Yuuzahn Vong Shamed Ones. Things have happened I have some how gained the ability to sense them in the Force, and in my head."

He shook his head. "Shouldn't you tell your Master's about this?"

"I will get to that. But for now," She smiled and crossed her…er, Kir's legs. Making a show of her mannerisms so the could not doubt her presence.

"Apparently one of them had a vision. He saw me, as he met me. Supposedly I pardoned…er, healed them. Then went to their camp and destroyed those that had plotted to Shame him and his comrades."

"Among this group are a Warrior Commander, a Master Shaper, a Shamed One, and a Priestess to the Yun-Harla." She heard Jaina gasp as the girl grasped Cas's plan.

Cas continued. "Each of these groups, from what I have found, has its own deity." She said. "We have already set Jaina up as their Yun-Harla the Trickster. They claim that if I can heal them I would be their Yun-Shuno the Pardoner."

"I think if you allow me to continue with the Shaper's vision I can feed the Yuuzahn Vong false information about their gods."

"Spin Kyp as their Slayer God, maybe. Say he's hiding what he is after what he did at Carida. Maybe we could choose other Jedi to take on the roles of other gods and goddesses."

Jaina's eyes gained a conspirator's gleam. "The Vong see this as a holy war. What would happen to their stance if suddenly their 'gods' turned against them?"

Wedge raised his eyebrows. "How does Jag fit into this?"

"Think, Wedge, The Slayer, Yun-Yammka, is their war god. We've been planning an attack a Dathomir. If Kyp is their War God he would lead the attack on the ground, right?"

Wedge nodded.

"But he's, not I am. I can spin something to them about playing by our hosts' strengths. That Kyp's and Jaina's are great Pilots and mine is a great commando. Thusly, Kyp gave me authority to lead the attack on the ground. But I had to prove my self, thus the attack on their camp."

"And Jag, Well…" She thought for a moment and it dawned on her. "Jag would be my chosen servant. The one I chose to take my place in the shield trio. It would explain to them why Jag could fly with 'gods'. That the Twin Suns Squadron has been so successful, because it's blessed."

Wedge looked at all the parties before him. She could feel his want to say 'that's crazy' and dismiss them all. But they weren't crazy, and he knew that. They, like the rest of them, were just responding to the craziness laid before them all.

"Do you think you could pull it off?"

They looked a little unsure. Then Jaina spoke up. "It could work. Let Cas work on that angle. I'll work with Piggy and our Intel specialists so we'll have something to add to Cas's angle when she returns. Cas," She said, turning to address Kir. "Will you be bringing to Vong back here?"

"I don't see why not" She made Kir frown. "…Something to do with how I gained a connection with them shattered the social and religious filters in their minds. They don't seem to have a problem with coming back with me."

"How will you get the intended misinformation back to the Vong?"

She frowned again. "I'll see what I can come up with, with my new conspirators. I'll contact you again when I have something." She gave a smirk. "Probably to get clearance." She returned to her body.

"It's settled." She said to the Vong around her.


	17. Part 17

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Seventeen

"It's settled." She said to the Vong around her.

She looked at Vua curiously. "What's the best thing to wear under Crab armor?"

"Skin." He smiled when she raised an eyebrow. "It keeps the Crab from having to adjust. Its more comfortable." She sent a message to Kir before completely letting him go, 'Bring me a cloak.'

She reached out and touched Uun. She let the Force flow into her bones, into every fiber of her being. Strengthening her immune system and her spirits.

Next she touched Slee. She felt the aches on the woman's body, in her mind, in her heart. She felt the pain the woman felt at loosing her position, her 'goddesses' favor. She let the Force flow through the woman, removing her doubt and lending her Cas's strength of will.

After that it was the Shaper. She reached up and held his many fingered hands. She let the Force bounce around in him like a beach ball. A joyous, healthy thing. She healed the hand she had bit almost clear through, and the one his supposed compatriots had poisoned.

Last she touched Vua Shai. He leaned in to her from where he pinned her, allowing her to hold his face. She felt his physical illness like a piece of night on his spirit. She wielded the Force like a Lightsaber and thrust it into the blackness. She watched as the blade dissipated the darkness, like any other Light-blade.

She felt his hope, his joy at finding favor in a powerful woman rush over her and she let that feed into the other three.

She opened her eyes and her mind and let them see themselves as she saw them now. Strong worthy, servants for Greatness. They were all smiling. That made her smile larger.

"How many are there at the Camp?" She asked in a moment of seriousness.

"Thirty-five" Vua said. "The Master Shaper and Commander. About four remaining under Shapers. Ten Shamed, and newly Shamed. Two remaining priests. They are to Yun-Ne'Shel and Yun-Yammka."

"Seventeen Warriors." She said. She took a deep breath; at least she wasn't taking on a small task. "Let's go vanquish us a few fools."

They all rose. She used the Force to pick her Lightsaber up from where it had been tossed while she had needed to be held.

They headed north, following the river, and Slee passed the time regaling her with stories about Past Yuuzahn Vong Heroes, about their gods, about their strictest beliefs.

Cas was glad when the woman didn't mention twins.

After Jaina had told her that the Yuuzahn Vong wanted her so that they could force her to kill her twin brother, Cas didn't want to see how they would react to knowing she _had_ killed her twin brother.

By the time the sun fell Vua Shai assured her they were a good deal there, that they would be at the Yuuzahn Vong camp by sunrise.

They stopped and made camp for a few hours. They all slept on the ground, under the Stars. Vau and Uun took first watch, then Vo and Slee. Allowing Cas to sleep the whole time. And Vua was right. 

They were there as the sun was peaking over the Hills. They wanted her to attack at dawn but she told them otherwise. 

"We will wait until every one is up and then the four of you will go down there and show them you are healed and tell them if they want to see how to gather in…That square in the middle of the camp."

"Tell them the 'gods' have told you to do this. When everyone is in the square, stand at its edges to signal me that they are all there." They nodded, unsure of her plan. Hell, she was unsure of her plan.

At, she guessed it was about nine, they disrobed and walked down to the camp with more confidence than she had seen in them yet. And, what surprised her, was that She didn't even question their actions.

But then, it was their culture.

They knew what their people would respond to best. 

About ten minutes later Kir appeared behind her. "Your cloak, My lady."

She smiled, disrobed and fastened the cloak around her neck. 

When he looked curious, she smiled. "I'm gonna get me some armor. Now, and this is an order, do not follow me."

She turned, looking to the camp. "Better yet, go, find my speeder. I'll call you when I'm done." And she walked down the hill.

Kir stood and started to walk away, but turned to check on her one last time. He looked and saw nothing. He knew she had just gone, but he couldn't see her. He frowned and shook his head. Better go get the speeder.

Cas entered the camp on what looked to be the West Side, the side closest to the square. 

There was a small wooden looking stage there. But she knew it wasn't wood. The Yuuzahn Vong don't use anything without its own brain.

She reached after its conscience and disconnected the brain from the thing's nervous system. That should keep it from swallowing her. She stood on it and it took her weight. For the first time she wondered at its purpose.

She saw her four appear at the square's edge, looking around curious. That was a good sign. It meant everyone was there and no one could see her.

She imagined what she wanted to do and the gauntlet did it.


	18. Part 18

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Eighteen

The clouds above them gathered and darkened. The Yuuzahn Vong silenced. 

She smiled. She had their attention.

Thunder sounded and rain began to fall. First light and then harder, only when it was at the verge of hail she let it back off.

She summoned lightening.

She held the gauntlet up and imagined it like the hand of a baby rancor.

She called Lightening down to her hand, knowing the gauntlet would absorb the energy and use it to make the images appear to her audience like she wanted.

The Lightening struck her 'claw' and, at the same time, she dropped the invisible shroud hiding her from their eyes.

Her audience gasped in uncontrolled surprise. 'Did that woman really just appear in that bolt of lightening?' Or was it anger of some sort? She'd probably never know, but now was not the time to think on it.

She let her hood fall back.

She appeared to the as Yun-Shuno. Her hair was a nest of blood red tentacles. Her skin the blue-gray of the Yuuzhan Vong. Her face was missing its nose and she had tattoos like animal teeth along her jaw. Her eyebrow ridge protruded like a wide band and had no hair. Her eyes were orbs of static electricity. She wore a tight white dress and a living, hissing snake-belt.

Another bolt of lightening struck her hand and she became her self. Long dark brown hair, with Her face. Except her eyes were still orbs of white static electricity. Her light brown tunic and darker brown pants, belt, and boots. Her 'claw' turned into the metal gauntlet and it held her Lightsaber.

She played with the light around her so it illuminated her, giving her an unearthly glow. Letting them see every detail of her appearance so those she let survive could give their superiors exact information.

She slowly let her eyes revert into their normal state.

"Yuuzahn Vong! Hear me!" She cried as she mentally signaled for her four to come, stand behind her. She also used it to project her voice over the growing wind. "It is I, Yun-Shuno! I have come to show myself and tell you, I am _not_ pleased." She began lowering the glow around her.

"Your priests are not fulfilling their oaths to your gods. They favor few and ignore myself and others." She started lowering her hand. "Until they are faithful in their duty, we shall punish you all."

She saw a Shaper in the front smirk. _Well that was bitchy_. But she almost smirked herself as Vo gave her an idea. "But," she said. "They are not the only ones over stepping their bounds. Shaper's, why are you making yourselves to be 'gods'?"

She focused on the group of Shapers in the front, to her right. "You will go back to your Fleet commander. Tell him all of your crimes against the Yuuzahn Vong and their 'gods' and he will punish you." She made her voice a snarl. "Fear Not. If your punishment is not enough, an afterlife you could not imagine awaits you."

"My Shamed Ones," she said. "Take rest in the knowledge, you are pardoned. You have but one step to take to make ensure your 'goddess's' favor. Take what you see here to your masters, then sacrifice your selves, knowing you are worthy."

She pointed to a spot in the center of the crowd and they all parted. "Warriors of the Yun-Yammka, take your 'god's' judgement."

She did a flip off the stage and activated her Lightsaber. She decapitated the first one while she was inverted. As she landed she cleaved two more in half, along the waist joints in their armor.

The crowd was dispersing and she had a moment to wonder if it was from fear or to let the Warriors move. She heard the zoom of thud bugs whizzing past her head. She heard screams as the bugs found homes in the bodies of two ex-Shamed Ones.

She stopped and looked at the warriors, everything seemed to freeze on them, everyone stared. They had just killed Shamed Ones after they were pardoned. "You, I will not defend." She said to the two frozen, staring warriors.

Two others however were not thrown off by her action and flung thud bugs at her. She held up her hand and angled them away from herself and the crowd behind her. Then manipulated the air around them and sent the thud bugs 'return to sender'.

First, they flew to the shock-frozen warriors, decapitating them. Then back to the two behind them that had thrown the bugs.

Two others threw more thud bugs at her.

They just weren't quick learners. She sighed. Hard to give up a good tactic, even when it doesn't work. She forced the bugs back to their throwers.

She saw two more fiddling with their bug belts and sighed. She let them struggle while she fenced a third and ran through a fourth. Fed up with their attempts she reached out and woke the bugs.

The bugs ate through their holsters and the warriors that were wearing them. And they died, overstuffed, but happy bugs.

The last four were falling back, probably defending some one that though himself too important to be killed. Two of them were hiding behind the wall of a hut, throwing thud bugs at her.

Was it just her or were these not very bright? 

She'd let Vua handle hem, surely two comparatively stupid, and probably green warriors would be of no challenge to him.

She started walking. No, more like stalking toward them. There were six thud bugs in winging around, in the air. She froze the air around them so they couldn't move.

She heard a voice in her head. She had heard it before, during the show she had put on but not like this. Then it had been whispering to her, but now it was stronger. 'Give me what I want. Give me what I need.' It was the gauntlet. _How did the Gauntlet gain a voice? A Dark Voice?_

It was a stupid question, for she knew the answer. Some one Dark had worn the Jedi artifact before her. And it had been tainted by that person's power.

But objects of power tuned to your every thought are tricky. It switched tactics. 'Free me,' it said, 'I am a thing of Light. Give me what I need and while you do clean me with your Light.' It Said. 'Or I will not let you go.' And she felt the thing pierce her, holding tighter.

She struggled not to scream, but no one would have known any way. They were all suspended, like the oxygen around them. They would never know what was going on around them.

She kept moving forward. Dark lightening cackled around the fingers of the glove like it was a power coupling. She held the arm before her. The lightening jumped from her hand to the last two warriors, frying and killing them. Then to the Master Shaper, stunning him.

She released her hold on the air around her as soon as the glove let her. She was faced with the Commander and the stunned, falling Master Shaper. She felt her four behind her. She didn't even look at them. They knew what she wanted of them.

Vua Shai walked forward. He was holding the amphistaff of a fallen warrior. He cut off the Shapers eight-fingered hand as Vo pulled of his shaper's headdress.

"Take their armor." She said. "I have the commander's here. Uun and Vua Shai will take the other two over there. Slee will take what she can find. Shaper, take the Shapers."

"But Shapers do not need armor, we do not fight."

"This Shaper has armor, does he not?"

"He does."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "You are under my command until Yun-Ne'Shel orders otherwise. And I say you will need the armor whether you follow me on to the battlefield or I allow you to stay at headquarters."

"Why would we follow you onto the battlefield?" Vua said. 

She felt a little irritation creeping into the back of her mind. She knew they had scripted out the conversation, but that didn't mean she liked being questioned, especially in front of enemies.

"Because Yun-Yammka's host is gifted for StarFighters and mine for Ground Fighting. Because he agreed if I carried out this simple task my host would be considered capable and allowed command ground troops."

Vua held his head up stubbornly. "What if I want to join him in these …StarFighters?"

"I'd wish you good luck and farewell." She let her annoyance creep into her voice. "I already have Jagged Fel flying in that position, you are not needed there. _He_ would laugh in your face, ask you who told you his secret, then kill you. And I forbid you to waste your gifts." She spoke. Her venomense growing in the last sentence. She glared him down. "This will not happen again. You will never question me."

Vua nodded, bowed apologizingly, then removed the Commander's cloak of command and placed it on his own command hooks. He also rubbed the Commander's armor so that it woke up and slid off the man. The commander didn't even bother fighting Vua.

She looked over her shoulder and Slee and Vo moved to do the next task she had given them. Bring her the villip that connected to their fleet commander.

She threw back the flaps of her cloak and stepped over to the armor. It began attaching itself to her. Pore by painful pore. Instead of showing pain she opened herself to the Force. She could hear the thoughts of those around her.

She almost snorted. She was a powerful female and even the great, disciplined Yuuzahn Vong were so very male, even in the face of death. But she ignored their thoughts and reached out to Kir. He was a few Kilometers away, following her Force scent back to her speeder.

He felt her around him. She whispered to him, telling him what she wanted him to do. He nodded and pulled out his comm link.

"Main Control, this is Knight Kir Die'ril. Connect me to General Antilles, he won't believe what Knight Cas wants now."


	19. Part 19

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Nineteen

Vo and Slee passed side by side, back to their 'goddess', carrying Czulkang Lah's villip. They wore the armor of their individual castes. And held their heads high.

Mistress Cas had ordered the Shamed Ones to capture and bind the last three living warriors, The Shapers and Priests. Then sit in a circle around them, in the square in the center of the encampment.

Then Vua and Uun stripped the Shapers and Priests of any markings indicating their rank, and all the warriors of any weapons or armor.

The survivors would act as spies, unwittingly spies. They would report what they'd seen and heard to ex-Warmaster Lah. And Czalkang Lah would act on it as he saw fit.

But first they had to get the spies back to the worldship.

The question was, though, how do you get the Vong to come in and take something you want to be taking without tipping your hand as to why.

Obviously, give them false reasons they would believe more than the one you really have and let them take measures. Luckily, they had something that would demand the commander's action.

A 'goddess' demanding punishment.

They laid the pad with the villip on it in front of their 'goddess'.

She was sitting in the grass. Her body was sheathed in unidentifiably black crab armor. He oddly colored eyes closed. Her legs crossed. Her arms resting on her knees. Her Lightsaber sitting in front of her, deactivated. She was meditating. Just like when they'd met her a little over a day ago.

She took one knee. "Madame." The priestess said, they stood at the edge of the square, near were she had made her entrance.

"Activate the little bugger." She said it without opening her eyes. Her tone wasn't exactly snappy but it definitely had the edge of a command.

Slee began stroking the poor enslaved creature. And she wondered what it would be like when they go back to Cas's camp. With that thought her mind was flooded with images. Facts, faces, places and _Machines_ filled her mind. What surprised her most was that she wasn't revolted or afraid like the rest of her people, but exhilarated.

That was a puzzle.

A face showed on the villip and she leaned back so that the creature wouldn't pick up her image.

"Mistress, it is ready." She saw puzzlement cross the man's face. She thought to her Lady. 'It's not the Warmaster.'

Cas glared. She moved in front of the creature so that it could convey her features across space.

"What is this?" The man demanded. "Where is Commander Fin Kwaad?"

"Hello, Dirt bitter." She smiled at him, a smile of pure malice. 

They could all see the man become uncomfortable.

"Poor slug," She gave a strangely sympathetic frown. "Why don't you put you're commander on? So that you can go back to your nursery?"

Slee got it. It wasn't sympathy, it was mockery.

"What? Who are you to criticize me? I am the ex-Warmaster!"

"No, you are some body's poor clueless toady." Her voice lost its mockery and gained the edge of a teacher correcting an ignorant pupil. "You see, you have just done two things a seasoned warrior never does."

"First, you gave away information. You told me who you should be talking to, and thus who I should be pretending to be. And you told me who you are trying to be. Second, you also let me mock you, without any consequence, and what's worse, agitate you."

"Once you figured I'm not whom I'm supposed to be you are forced to negotiate to find out why a supposed enemy would contact you so directly. And Anger is of no use in negotiation."

"So, I suggest you stop wasting my time and let someone competent speak, like the Warmaster. Who I would guess is standing over your shoulder, which is probably the only thing that had let you speak with reasonable intelligence for _this_ long."

The blob cleared for a moment and then a more distinguished face formed. She got assurances from her four that this was the man.

"Czulkang Lah." He said as greeting.

"Cas Shik'rican." She said, matching his tone.

"Why have you decided to communicate to me? Surely you have more reason than to disparage one of my men."

"As much fun as it was, I have plenty reason." She cleared her throat. "I want you to send a corvette-analog to this location."

"You are aware of the abominations soaring above you. They may prove to be an obstacle."

She almost frowned, he was treating her as an infant. That would not do, she would have to teach him the legendary fear of the Shik'rican. "Yes, yes. I know they are there. They will let you through. You have my word on that."

"Why do you want us to come to that camp?"

"I figured you would want to take your dead and my hostages."

He nodded sagely but didn't comment.

"Have you been aware of manipulation and ambition amongst certain castes?"

He glared at her slightly, wondering at her _other_ meaning. "Perhaps, why?"

"They have been shunning beloved Warriors, Shapers and Priests into Shamed Ones."

He nodded. "Why do you care, infidel?"

"I see," She said. "You used that term in an attempt to remind me of my place. To remind me that I am below a Great, Yuuzahn Vong Warrior. But you see, _you_ are not one to tell me _my_ place." She smiled like there was some inter-galactic joke on him.

She quickly turned that into a disproving mask. Just like flipping a switch, there long enough for it to almost register then gone, poof. "If I wish to punish or have punished people who are making themselves 'gods' this is my business and you will see to it, if I say you will see to it."

She dropped her eyes then brought them up slowly. "Or you will come down here and the two of us will duel." She smirked, a bare twist of lips. "I assure you, you will die." See, she was learning. She blanked her face then gave a tight-lipped smile. "That will leave the capture of Borleais to someone much less capable."

"Your very shrewd, you know that would mean failure. And you wouldn't except that now would you?"

"But either way, a corvette analog will come down to this planet and it might as well take these when it goes back to space."

He glared at her. "Why should you care about our gods?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She raised her chin in a gesture of defiance in the face of whatever authority he was trying to put upon her. "They are cursing good warriors, faithful servants. Making my work more. I will not let Vong -yes Vong- dictate to me what I will do. No matter how indirectly. Do you understand?"

She stopped him with a terse shake of her head. "No, don't say anything, you don't understand. What you will do, though, is send the ship I have specified to this spot. It will fly past the _Errant Venture_, the red triangle ship. StarFighters that it will not fire upon will escort it in. For if your ship fires at all, it will be fired upon and destroyed. That will get you killed, because you will be on the ship. So you will not fire because we don't want you dead yet." She smiled, just a toothy grin.

"You will pick up this camp, the bodies and the survivors. Those who have been ordered to confess crimes will, fully, and be punished accordingly. Oh, I suggest you record some of this stuff, you'll need to hear it once or twice to believe it."

"You have one hour." She moved back and Slee rubbed the creature to invert and cut the connection.


	20. Part 20

Dagobah Slip Stream

Part Twenty

The Corvette analog _Mmmelsk_ flew past the strangely quiet _Errant Venture,_ but Czulkang Lah could _feel_ every eye on the larger ship set on him.

It was as if they ached to do something, but the ship didn't move, didn't fire. Instead six StarFighters moved away from it. Five X-Wings and a Claw craft.

The were broad casting without encryption and the aging Warmaster listened over his special villip as a few of their Peace Brigade contacts retransmitted them to him.

"Yun One to Flight." It was the voice of Jaina Solo. "Report readiness."

"Yun Two, with you. Goddess." The Peace Brigadiers said it was Kyp Durron. The ex-leader of a very pesky infidel squadron.

"Yun Three, Ready." This was the third in Jaina Solo's shielding trio, Jagged Fel, and her male servant.

"Yun Four, on course." Their _Jeedai_ Master, Luke Skywalker.

"Yun Five, all live." It was the Yuuzahn Vong turned _Jeedai_, they called her Tahiri Veila.

"Yun Six, let's get 'em, Sticks." Corran Horn, the dueler from the infidel planet Ithor.

So this Cas Shik'rican had a sense of Irony. Surrounding him by most of his most cunning enemies and not allowing him to fire. He would have to watch this Cas Shik'rican.

"Yuns this is _EV_ Control. Asking you to remember, you're babysitting. Jedi Cas would be a little peeved if we ruined this…punishment thing."

"Understood, _EV_ Control."

He raised his eyebrows. Another _Jeedai_? Or were they just saying this because they thought he was listening?

They entered the world's atmosphere in relative silence.

They were over the clearing when he saw there was a black ship waiting beside the riverbank a few paces outside the camp.

There was a Master Shaper painting something on the ship's hull. The man stopped as a Warrior, a Shamed One, a Priestess and a human woman came down the exit ramp to him.

They watched as his ship landed, a few meters a stern to them. Czulkang was the first out of his ship. He and the woman stared at each other for a moment. Evaluating each other, memorizing each other. 

This was Cas Shik'rican?

She said a few words in their alien Basic and the four entered the ship. She said a few more and four humans that he hadn't noticed moved in from the village. There were two men, both in human armor. Two young _Jeedai,_ a male with blue eyes and a female with blonde hair. 

They stared moving two speeder abominations into the ship. When they were finished she turned away and they closed the ship. As they took off he read what the Shaper had written in Yuuzahn Vong Runes.

__

Shameless

*Author Notice: -That is the end of this segment of the Saga. 

-The next installment will be the fight over Dathomir and probably the abandonment of Borleais.

Something like _Cas's Plan_, or _Dathomir Slam_.

-_The History Of Shik'rican_, A tale about Cas's past and her mother will be one of my first side stories, for the curious minds and my own mental wondering.

-Any suggestions? Any side stories you want? Are there any characters you want to know more about like how they discovered Dathomir and made allies, or Kir, or Zii. Or all of them as kids, what about the founding of their Dagobah home? Any thing related to the tale, bring it up, it will jump to the head of the list. Promise.


End file.
